


Demons

by SSTomlinson



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Dark, Dark Louis, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Gangs, Hate, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Sex, Violence, badboy louis, sexy louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSTomlinson/pseuds/SSTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyxandria has had an eternity of suffering and when she moves to Miami to attend college all she wants to escape her dark past. Louis - with too many tattoos and a filthy reputation - has had an equally horrific past that's forced him into carrying a burden too big for one person. He forces himself into Ally's life in a desperate attempt to make her understand him, but his previous inability to care has disabled him. Ally's past demons has caused a great insecurity, and the only thing she feels about Louis is fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all enjoy this :)

CHAPTER ONE

"Ally! Long time no see, lil sis." Josh - my older and overbearing CEO brother - hugs me in greeting. 

 

"Same here, big bro. Rich and famous yet?" I laugh at him. 

 

I always felt like I was laughing at myself because we shared so many features. The dark brown hair, the hazel eyes, tall features and long limbs. Our younger brother, Seeley, has blonde hair and green eyes although he does have our height. I'm in Miami to attend MU and complete my degree in forensic anthropology. Josh owns his own big time logistics firm up in New York and Seeley attends the same campus that I will be so I'll be living in his frat house. 

 

"The paps just won't leave a guy in peace. Where's Diana?" 

 

Diana's my best friend and she'll be coming with me to MU as well but she's doing her degree in English Literature. 

 

"She's right here." Diana speaks up shaking Josh's hand. 

 

"Let's get going then. Seeley's gonna be pissed if you're late."

 

We climb into the back seat of his SUV and he asks the driver to take us to the MU campus. Josh has been trying to negotiate with me and get me to move into an apartment off campus - he'd pay for it - but I turned him down. After the news of my father who has never my dad going to prison then being stabbed with a key, everyone's sympathies was pointed at me. I hated it, I hated being made to relive what he'd done to me to get into that prison cell. 

 

"So are you excited?" He asks me. 

 

"Do you really care, big bro?" I raise my eyebrow at him. 

 

"She's very excited. Pardon her manners." Diana answers for me. 

 

"Its fine. I hold half as many manners as she." He tells her. "And stop calling me big bro, it makes me feel thirty." 

 

"You aren't that far off, love." I tease him and he crosses his arms officially fake pissed off. 

 

"I could ground you." He says. 

 

"You could try." I feel bad for coming across so harsh so I shift a little closer and hug him. "Love you." 

 

"I know now get off me." 

 

We enter the MU campus property and pull up right in front of Seeley's frat house. Josh frowns but says nothing. Seeley's sitting on the front steps when we climb out and stands grinning from ear to ear when he jogs over. 

 

"Ally. How ya been?" He hugs me then Diana. 

 

"Awesome." I say. 

 

"Hey, Seel." Josh and Seeley do a man hug. 

 

"Let's go inside." Seeley says to Diana and I. 

 

"I have to go but I'll call you." Josh kisses my cheek and gets back in the car. 

 

"So.......a tour then?" Diana asks Seeley and he nods. 

 

"The boys are super excited to meet you. They've been working on a welcoming committee for who knows how long." He says to us while we carry our bags up the steps and through the front door. 

 

Upon our entry we find that the house is in good condition considering only males have resided in it. There is a small doorway passage that we pass and to our left is a large living room with a TV and coffee table; to our right is a kitchen and in front is a staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms I bet.  
Looking right Diana and I are both flattered and amused by what we see. Four guys are surrounding the kitchen island that holds a very large square cake that says WELCOME. 

 

"Aw this is so sweet, guys, but unnecessary." I tell them with a smile. I've known them all for a while now so they're not as shy as they usually are around girls. 

 

"We just didn't know how else to say welcome." The one I know to be Luke hugs me. He's the bravest of the bunch but still an awkward guy. 

 

"Who made it?" Diana asks them and they visually tense up. They haven't met her before. 

 

"Um.....w-well, we ordered it f-from this bakery off campus." A second one, Calum stutters nervously looking at the ground. 

 

I don't like when they do this, it makes me feel strange. 

 

"Well its beautiful so thank you. We're gonna get freshened up and be down to taste it. Don't cut it without us." She warns and grabs my hand towing me upstairs. 

 

***

 

"You're allowed to have post boxes on campus?" I question upon being asked to fetch the mail. 

 

"Aha. All private mail can be delivered to frat houses and since its also private property we can do whatever we want." Luke explains. 

 

"You better hurry. Class starts soon." Seeley tells me and I bolt out the door down the pathway to the little white post box. 

 

I open the back and pull out some envelopes before shutting it again. I browse through them but none have my name or Diana's. Looking up I see a neighboring frat house that could be a home to the undead, the windows and doors are shut. My eyes fall to ground level and I see someone picking up cans and cups from the front lawn. Funny, I don't remember a party happening last night.  
He looks up and sees me, I smile to be courteous but he shrugs it off and looks back down without a response that isn't offending. Rude, much? Letting it go I walk up the steps and back into the house to deliver the mail. 

 

***

 

"You sure you know where your classes are?" Seeley asks me again as we climb out of his car. 

 

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you back here-" I say

 

"At three." He finishes and I nod. 

 

We go our separate ways and I enter my first lecture for the day with high hopes. Taking a seat at the back of the class I settle in waiting for the professor to arrive. The class begins and ends, and I'm hungry to due me skipping breakfast this morning. I think I saw a vending machine somewhere so after class I retrace my footsteps until I find my electronic box of candy sustenance. I take out some money and put it in making my choice and it falls to the opening at the bottom. 

 

"So you're the new girl next door." An accented voice spooks me and I jump. 

 

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know you." I look up at the offensive towering figure. He could be the guy I'd seen cleaning up this morning. He has tattoos on every visible spot of skin, hiding a clear pale skin tone. He has ice blue eyes, I bet they reflect his cold personality. 

 

"I didn't think you would. No need for introductions I just wanted to know why you were staring at me this morning." His accent is British. Probably Northern but never has such a beautiful accent angered me this much. 

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"This morning. You were standing by your little postbox-"

 

"I was not staring at you. You must have the wrong girl." 

 

I walk away stipulating whether a man's ego can be so big that they begin to imagine things. He doesn't follow me and I don't look back. I attend the rest of my classes and go stand by Seeley's car at the end of the day - promptly at three o'clock - waiting for him to finish up.  
I look around me watching the other students meet up and chat about things I can't decipher when a voice interrupts me. 

 

"So you stare at other people too, huh?" Its the same arrogant guy from the vending machine. 

 

"You come across as arrogant and not cute, you do know that right?" I snap. 

 

"I'm Louis, by the way." 

 

"You'll probably forget my name so I won't bother to tell you."

 

"What makes you say that?" He leans against the car's hood just as I am. 

 

"You have a nonchalant attitude to some things; you are rude and cocky-"

 

"Most guys would take that as a compliment." 

 

"Rude?" I look at him quizzically. 

 

"Cocky." He winks at me and I grimace. 

 

"Do you have unfinished business of some sort?"

 

"No. Why?"

 

"Then leave me alone." 

 

"Tell me your name and I will." 

 

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

 

"Being the purpose-killer that I am, I'd still like to know." 

 

"Alyxandria. My friends call my Ally but you can't call me at all." 

 

He smirks as if I'm his private circus clown and pushes off the car. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away without a word. Maybe he really will leave me alone now. 

 

Seeley shows up twenty minutes post-Louis and appears out of breath. His face red and he's huffing as if he were running down every hallway on site. 

 

"Can you drive? I'm a little........exhausted." He tosses the keys at me and gets in. 

 

"Sure. What the Hell happened?" I put the key in the ignition and it purrs to life. 

 

"I ran.....everywhere." 

 

"Why?"

 

"Gyms are for losers." 

 

I laugh at my brother's foolish reasoning and pull out of the spot. We park in our frat house's driveway a few minutes later. I find myself absentmindedly glancing into the next door yard and instantly regretting it. Louis is walking into the building and happens to do what I did, unintentionally locking gazes with me before smirking and pushing through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

 

"I don't know if I don't know nothing." I hear the familiar voice of Will Smith in the much acclaimed Men in Black films as I walk in. 

 

"Oh good, you two are back." Luke greets us from the kitchen. "How was your college first day, Ally?" 

 

"Interesting." I reply. 

 

"Interesting good or interesting not so good?" 

 

"Little bit of both. Is Diana back yet?" 

 

"Yeah. She's upstairs."

 

"Thanks."

 

I run up the stairs first to my room and drop off my stuff before crossing the hall to hers. Knocking on the door Diana looks up from her laptop. I sit on the bed opposite her and we chat aimlessly for an hour before growing hungry. We order a large pizza which is shared between the seven of us with a single remaining slice that is stolen by Luke before any of us could get to it. 

 

I escape back to my room so that I answer my buzzing cellphone. 

 

"Hey, Ally." Its Josh and I smile fondly.

 

"Hey, Joshy." I try to sound exhausted. 

 

"Feeling like an oldie yet?"

 

"Oh yeah, big time."

 

"I'm glad. So how's Seel?"

 

"He's downstairs watching TV with Diana and the guys."

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm about to shower and -"

 

"Unwanted imagery there, sis."

 

"Have you spoken to mom?" 

 

I hear his unsteady breath as he responds. "She's doing fine. Though she did try to cut herself with her dinner knife when she heard about him."

 

Him indicating my father. We never called him by anything besides his first name. We didn't include me, unfortunately. I was always forced into doing things I never wanted to do, things that cause real and everlasting pain physically not to mention the emotional scars I've been cast. I never blamed my brothers for not being there, they were studying and starting their lives when I still had high school to contend with. One day my dad was caught in the act of abusing me when my mom walked in and instead of coming to my aid she broke down refusing to believe her eyes. I had to crawl to the phone while my father dealt with her and dial 911. They got to me just before I'd lost enough blood to be beyond recovery. My mom became the local nut job and was shipped off to a mental institution while he was charged and imprisoned. The hospital had called Josh because he had become my legal guardian and he flew out immediately with Seeley to take care of me despite his business falling to the ground. Everything turned out fine in the end but I'll always remember the two things about a person's memory: first are the things you remember and second are the things you can't forget. 

 

"Ally?" Josh's voice interrupts my thoughts. "Stop thinking about it, you're only going to hurt yourself further."

 

"That's almost impossible, I'm the one kid alive who doesn't have a single positive memory about her parents." I sound drained and on the verge of breaking down. 

 

"Do you want me to come see you?"

 

"No. Stay there. I'm fine, I have Seeley here. But don't forget to call me." 

 

"I won't. You need sleep. Goodnight, baby sister. Love you."

 

"I love you too. Bye."

 

I hang up and stare at the locked phone screen thinking over everything and everyone in my life. When I hear footsteps outside my door I toss it onto my bedside table and curl up under covers wanting desperately to escape my life for a day. That's selfish of me to say, my brothers have also been through Hell for me so I should always consider their feelings.   
As suspected our neighbors have a loud and disruptive party next door while I bury myself in pillows trying to get some sleep. I fall asleep subconsciously thinking about life as a whole and the big picture everyone raves about. It isn't so pretty when you're not just looking. 

 

A loud banging on my door alerts me that I've slept through my alarm and fumble out of sheets to get my toiletry bag and hurry across the hall to the bathroom. When I'm done I pull on a pair of maroon shorts - Miami heat waves are nothing short of annoying - and a white sleeveless blouse that I tuck into the shorts. Slipping on my Toms I race downstairs to act as if I were there the entire time. 

 

"Where have you been? We're late." Seeley scolds grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. I'd ordinarily freeze up if anyone were to touch me but since Seeley and I share the same DNA, I don't make that distinction. 

 

"Sorry. I slept in late." I confess because clearly my plan has failed. 

 

Despite our intention to rush and be on campus in the next minus twenty seconds, Seeley drives cautiously but we still make it in time.   
My first class hasn't begun but the professor walks in the same time I do. My day continues with a routine of classes beginning, having an hour-long duration and being dismissed. 

 

On my way out to the parking lot I spot Diana down the hall from me chatting to a group of her classmates and in the other corner is obviously a well known Louis sitting on a window pane laughing with a bunch of his friends. I debate on whether to turn around and walk away or not, Diana finally looks over at me and waves motioning for me to wait so I do.   
Louis' friends back up to give him room to stand - alpha dog probably - and just when I think he won't see me, he does. Come on, Diana. 

 

He waves off his posse before striding over to me with a thousand watt smile that I would almost find adorable if I didn't know him to be an arse. Diana was already halfway to me but halts when she sees Louis letting him go first. I glower at her for doing that and she winks. 

 

"Alyxandria. Why are you the hardest person to find?" He's grinning as if I'm an old friend and not a girl who is slightly afraid of his appearances and whatever the reason is. 

 

"Why do you keep looking?" I snap but he isn't offended. 

 

"There's a party this Friday. You should come." He says completely ignoring my rudeness. 

 

"A party? I don't.........go to those." 

 

"Then you should."

 

"No, its fine. Thanks for the invite though." 

 

Diana catches my attention from the corner of my eye with the distracting waving of her arms. She's scowling at me obviously picking up the vibe that I am denying whatever request is being laid out. She's gesturing excitedly for me to change my mind but I shut that down by looking away. 

 

"Why not?" He steps closer to me invading my personal space. 

 

Due to the fact that I don't know him I take a step back uncaring if he finds it offending. My clench my fists as I watch his eyes rake down my frame then back up. I must remind myself to wear full clothing tomorrow no matter the humidity. 

 

"B-because I don't like them. They're noisy and-"

 

"Fun. I'll-"

 

"Ally?" A third disembodied voice interrupts Louis and his anger at being cut off is pronounced. 

 

It's Seeley and he's standing awkwardly behind Louis before moving between us. Louis' expression hardens, his mouth setting into a line before turning around and walking away soundlessly. 

 

"What did he say to you?" Seeley turns to me almost as if I have been caught doing something wrong. 

 

I throw around the pros and cons of telling my brother the truth and decide against it. "Nothing. Why?"

 

"Stay away from him. He's the worst kind of guy you'll ever find on any campus."

 

Diana joins us eager to hear what happened but upset about how Louis stormed off. 

 

"What happened?" She demands speaking in a hushed tone. 

 

"Let's go home." Seeley puts a hand on both our shoulders and we walk into the parking lot. I plan on questioning Seeley further about his knowledge of Louis the second we're in the car. 

 

"Why should I stay away from him?" I throw at him instantly. Diana leans forward in the back seat resting her elbows on our seats. 

 

"It doesn't matter, Ally. Just don't." He sounds aggravated. 

 

"It does matter. You can't tell a person to stay away from someone without telling them why." 

 

"He's............dangerous and I don't want you in his line of fire."

 

"Dangerous? How?"

 

"To tell you that I'd have to narrate his entire life story."

 

"He is pretty famous-" Diana starts. 

 

"Infamous." Seeley corrects her. 

 

"He is pretty infamous to have his life story known to everyone." She continues. 

 

"Tell me." I press and my brother sighs as he pulls onto the street. 

 

"Well, he was born into an amazing family and his parents loved him. Especially so because he was their only child. But his father pushed him too hard as he grew, making him almost neurotic to a point where he'd have violent outbursts for no reason and no amount of therapy could correct his mistake. He had a girlfriend who he thought was going to be with him forever, when he found her tongue in his best friend's mouth at a party they were all at he beat his friend almost to a pulp. The girlfriend also needed a few stitches when she tried to stop him but got shoved against a wall with enough force to shatter bones. The police were called in, because he was over eighteen and had committed assault he spent a night in jail before bail was posted. Now everyone's afraid of him except his entourage." He explains the story as if it were a history lesson that needed dramatic effect. 

 

"I bet the girls find him hot because of the badboy image." Diana comments leaning back. 

 

"If they only knew."

 

I frown looking out the window at the flashes of houses and students. Louis doesn't look like someone who could throw a fatal punch. Chills set in and fear about facing Louis another day rises. Neither Diana or Seeley know about Louis' party invitation and who knows what they'd say if I told them. I'll have to find him tomorrow and decline officially, maybe he'll leave me be. 

 

We get home and I put on a much-practiced happy face before setting foot through the door. Ashton and Michael - the fourth and fifth frat boys living under the same roof as us - along with Luke and Calum are all crowded around the TV giving it every ounce of their attention. 

 

"We're back!" Seeley announces but gets no response. 

 

"Pizza for dinner again?" Diana questions looking at the time. It is almost four. 

 

"No, I was thinking Chinese." I reply and she nods. 

 

"Okay. You order it." She says. 

 

"Chinese for dinner?" I call to the four immobile boys in the living room. 

 

I get consenting replies and dial up the local chinese restaurant. They agree to wait until the correct time to deliver and I thank them. After hanging up I go to my room and sit at me desk opening up Google. I do some unnecessary research on a few of our next topics to familiarize myself with it before shutting down and opening my huge drawing book. Drawing has always been my favorite thing in to do in free time, I'd draw everything around me except it would be my interpretation.   
Sitting idle with a pencil in hand my mind takes me back to what Seeley told us about Louis today in the car. One thing is certain and that is I must get out of the Friday party without my brother being made aware. I won't tell anyone including Diana of my problem unless my plan of getting out of the party tomorrow doesn't work. 

 

The delivery guy gets here and is paid for the food before we are summoned from upstairs to join everyone for dinner. We watch old reruns while eating our food. Next door a loud party raves on. 

 

***

 

*LOUIS POV*

 

"Fuck! I broke my bottle." Harry growls from behind me thoroughly intoxicated what that bottle once housed.

 

"Then go get another one." I take a swig of mine to show off. 

 

"Can't I-"

 

"No." I cut him off knowing he was going to ask for mine. 

 

"Fine. Then I'll ask this house." He points to the much familiar frat house situated next door. 

 

We're on our rendition of a scavenger hunt, fishing out and reeling in students who aren't having a parties of their own. 

 

Harry walks up the driveway and knocks on the door. I know Alyxandria lives her, I've seen her in the yard before. The door opens and surely, it is Alyx standing before Harry with her hands blocking his every chance to get in. I laugh taking another sip of beer.   
I can't hear their conversation but even in his fussy drunken state she smiles and nods giving him a negative answer. He stands talking to her for a little while longer and I grow curious but when he steps back and stumbling toward me I let it go. She glances at me for only a moment, long enough for me raise my bottle in greeting and for her to slam the door. 

 

***

 

*ALLY POV*

 

Falling asleep that night is tricky as all I can think of are all the terrible excuses I'm going to give Louis tomorrow. My fear of him has spiked a great deal in the past day. The noise coming from our neighbors and the sight of a drunken Louis not twenty minutes ago are bound to keep me up for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

I wake up groggy and irritable thanks to the much unappreciated party noise last night. After showering and regaining my focus I pull on a mottled grey jeans and an emerald button-up blouse with a pair of pumps. Grabbing my bag and shoving my phone into my pants pocket I walk downstairs to the kitchen and steal a chocolate bar from the cupboard as breakfast. 

 

"Let's go." Seeley holds out his hand and I walk out in front of him to the driveway. 

 

In the car I remember a question I hadn't asked Seeley yesterday and maybe now would be the ideal time to put it out there. 

 

"Seel?" I say and he looks at me. 

 

"How did you know Louis' story?" I look away the second I ask knowing his gaze will be scorching. 

 

"Everyone knows his story and he knows that everyone knows. He likes it, I guess because he gets his way with everything and anyone." His knuckles become white on the steering wheel. 

 

"Has he ever......gotten you to do anything for him?"

 

"He has with all of us, Ally. We've all helped out with one thing or the other. He has ways of persuading you."

 

I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the trip. Obviously Louis has bullied lots of people, my brother included and I don't intend to become one of them. But the ever-present fear of what his reaction to my declination is now tangible. He's dangerous and does violent things to people without thinking. 

 

We park in front of the campus building and we jump out. Its an exciting day as for one of my classes we are given open assessments to write a thesis on any unsolved murder in history. In forensic anthropology we are driven into the depths of every situation and into the minds of every one involved because only then can a conclusion be drawn up. Our midday class is cancelled on account of our professor being absent so I have about an hour to either get cracking on my assessment or find Louis and tell him about the party. I go with the former but on my way to the campus cafe I spot Louis leaning against a very posh-looking motorcycle. His eyes are on his phone screen even though there is a blonde girl standing and speaking to him. He looks up and our eyes lock for a moment before I look away first. Might as well get it over with now. 

 

None of Seeley's classes should be cancelled so he will still in a class. I inhale deeply and walk up to Louis who smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. 

 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask standing uncomfortably before him. 

 

"Sure. Denise, go away." He looks at the blonde who shuffles away immediately. 

 

I ignore how disrespectful that was of him because I don't want to prolong this conversation. 

 

"I can't come to the party this Friday. Thank you for the invite though." I smile in a dismissing way so that I can turn around and leave. 

 

"Why not?" He frowns and my fear goes up several notches. 

 

"I hate parties. It isnt-"

 

"Fun?" His jaw tightens and his eyes darken like cloaks shielding whatever is hidden in them. Up another couple dozen notches. "Did your prick of a brother tell you not to come?" 

 

"No and don't call him that."

 

"You shouldn't lie to me, Ally." His hand reaches out and before I can stop it he curls a finger around my belt loop tugging on it to bring me closer. 

 

I stumble forward but halt before coming into contact with him. On impulse my hand delivers a solid smack across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

I'm too afraid to look around us and see if an expectant crowd has accumulated around us. I take a shaky step back and Louis' hand falls to his side slapping his thigh. He closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair before gazing up at me with a cold hard look in his eyes.

 

"Louis, I didn't-" I start off my apology but he stands and seizes my wrist so that I can't move away. 

 

He brings his mouth close to my ear. "I don't take no for an answer. Friday at seven." 

 

He drops my wrist and walks away leaving me deciding between whether to cry or get really mad that I didn't accomplish what I needed to do. The point was to get out of the party but now I've solidified my presence and slapped the one guy I'm sure even the mob doesn't want to mess with. I need to tell someone and by someone I mean Diana. 

 

There are indeed people around me that have stopped and stared. If looks could kill God knows what would've happened to me in this situation. Clutching my books with my arm and my bag strap with the other I hurry out of view and escape to the library where I'll spend the rest of my free hour. There are several snide comments about the incident that took place two seconds ago, as I walk past a group of girls clearly miffed about Louis' and my contact. 

 

Having researched everything I could possibly need for the next few lessons I decide to go on a novel hunt, its been a while since I've sat and had a good read. I browse through the many titles all displayed before the ideal book catches my attention on the highest shelf. I stretch up on my tiptoes trying to reach it but my efforts are proven pointless. 

 

"Need help?" A friendly voice offers. 

 

I look up at the good-looking brown haired guy who's smiling at me. 

 

"Please." I say and he swiftly grabs the book before giving it to me. 

 

I haven't seen him before. He has broad shoulders and a tall frame with a perfect crooked smile. 

 

"May I have the privilege of knowing your name?" He smirks and I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. 

 

"Ally." I hold out my hand and he chuckles before shaking it. 

 

"James. What's your major here at MU?" 

 

"Forensic anthropology and yours?"

 

"Pathology but not the forensic kind. So what brings you to the library at this hour?" 

 

We start walking back to the table I'd laid my stuff down at. 

 

"My class got cancelled so I have some free time. How about you?"

 

"Just getting some books. I think we're the only two people in here."

 

"I'd say so. For most people libraries aren't considered the coolest of places around." 

 

"Then most people are fools. If you don't mind me asking, what was that in the parking lot with you and Louis?"

 

"Oh." I look down at the table unsure of what to say next. "There's a party this Friday he invited me to and-"

 

"Now you can't get out of it?"

 

"Exactly."

 

"You should come. I'll be there."

 

"You will?"

 

"DJ'ing. I DJ for almost all of these idiotic frat parties."

 

"If you find it idiotic then why do you go?"

 

"Because well.....I'm an idiot. I don't know really, its better than staying alone in your room all night counting tiles."

 

"I can see that. Do you live in a dorm or a fraternity?"

 

"My own dorm. My folks paid extra so I don't have to share a room with some stranger."

 

I smile at him from across the table convincing myself that not all college students are arrogant bullies with tattoos. I look at my watch to see that it's almost time for my next lecture to start. 

 

"I gotta run. My class is starting in five minutes." I apologize as I stand and he rises with me. 

 

"I can walk you there, my class starts in a bit too." He offers and I nod. 

 

We walk towards the exit and he holds the door open for me to go first. The first few minutes of our walk is brimming with a deafening silence and the door to my class is nearing. 

 

I push open the heavy classroom door but not without glancing left to see a brooding Louis on a bench not far from me. His eyes are hooded and expression unreadable but he stands as if to approach me. My body is way ahead of me and pushes open the door walking into the room quickly. 

 

My mind and body relax when he doesn't follow me in and I can take a seat before class commences. At least I have something to look forward to at the party, James seems like such a sweet guy. The professor enters and I shove down my thoughts so that I can pay attention. 

 

After class I jog down the main entrance steps and land on the base that opens up into the parking lot. Seeley's car is parked across the lot and I begin the trek. Seeley isn't there yet and only shows up twenty minutes after me, that's too late even for him. He's again out of breath and his cheeks a bright red from the strain. He sits in the car and tosses me the keys panting from exhaustion. 

 

"What happened to you?" I ask putting the car in reverse. 

 

"Had gym today." He lies through his teeth and it scares me. Seeley never lies. Something tugs on the cord suggesting Louis had something to do with this. 

 

"Seeley-" my eyes fall on a bright red bruise on his forearm. He catches me looking and covers it up "- you're my brother, you can't lie to me. What happened?" 

 

"He uh....caught me and-"

 

"Who caught you?"

 

"Louis did. He asked me why........why I wouldn't let you come to the party this Friday."

 

"Did he hit you? What did he say to you?"

 

"He didn't hit me just............grabbed my arm. His friends helped him but they didn't hit me. They wouldn't because we're on their payroll doing the smart stuff that their brains are too drunk and fried to attempt."

 

"Seeley, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd get mad at you-"

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I.......he invited me to a party and I said no but somewhere I ended up smacking him." 

 

He gasps either in hurt or outrage before turning to look out the window. How can one pain in the ass make my brother hate me. I remain silent for the rest of the drive and he jumps out before I can muster up the will to say anything. He goes into the house and slams the door with me standing dumbfounded in the car. How do I fix this?   
The source of the problem - Louis - would be a great place to start but maybe I should just speak to Seeley. Taking a deep breath I get out of the car and lock it before trudging up the steps and into the house. 

 

"Hey, Ally. Why is Seeley so pissed?" Diana asks when I'm upstairs and find her sitting at my desk using my laptop. 

 

I look at my best friend and decide to tell her everything in one go. "Louis invited me to a party and I tried to say no but he wouldn't listen. Then Seeley told us that story and I decided to give Louis a definite no today but by some chance I ended up smacking him. He vented his anger out on Seeley after class and-"

 

"Jesus. Is he hurt?" Diana faces me. 

 

"No. I don't think so."

 

"So.......a party started this?"

 

"Aha."

 

"And you slapped the most dangerous person on campus?"

 

"Aha. Oh but I did meet a nice guy in the library today."

 

"Are you kidding? You have the attention of the baddest badboy around and you're swooning over a library geek."

 

"Ouch. He's really nice. The library guy, I mean. Besides, Louis will probably skin me alive or something." I plonk down on my bed and she sits down next to me. 

 

"Honey, if he wanted to hurt you he would have made his move when you smacked him across his face."

 

"Or because it was too public. What should I do?"

 

"Asking me for advice?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then shut up and listen, crazy girl. Go talk to Seeley, tell him everything and hug, kiss and apologize until he forgives you. Then go to the party on Friday. I know about Seeley's over dramatic warning but I'm not getting red flags so far."

 

"Yes, maam." I salute her and go in search of my brother. 

 

Maybe Diana's right and I'm overreacting. What can I do? It's encoded into our DNA, I guess. The party will be fine, I'll at least know one....no two people there and what's the worst that can happen?

 

Seeley is sitting on his bed with his legs crosses obviously in moping mode and it breaks my heart. He's younger than Josh and I but he skipped a few grades, I tried to but big surprise my parents wouldn't let me. 

 

"Can I come in?" I knock on the door with my knuckles and he looks up. 

 

"If you must." He's using his snobby voice which means this is going to be a while. 

 

"I'm sorry about today, I really didn't think he'd-"

 

"Come after me?" He offers and I grimace. 

 

Sitting down on the bed next to him I loop my arm through his and he huffs. Oh boy. 

 

"He won't do that anymore, I promise." My folks never taught me not to make promises I couldn't keep. 

 

"No, I don't need you to protect me. I'm fine, Ally." 

 

"I am your bigger sister and I hate to pull rank but that means you're under my protection. Just trust me."

 

"What are you going to do?" 

 

"Well, I'm going to see if I can get in touch with the Secret Service tomorrow and I'm going to a party on Friday."

 

He laughs at my lame comment but allows me to rest my head on his shoulder. 

 

"You shouldn't go to the party, Ally. You don't have to."

 

I can't tell my little brother that I doubt the safety of the members of this frat house if I didn't attend. Who knows what lengths Louis is willing to go to? Which lines he can cross. 

 

"Diana said I should hug and kiss you until I'm forgiven." I look up his green eyes mischievously. 

 

"Well, you're forgiven so there will be none of that." He tries to shrug me off. 

 

"Can I have a hug before I leave then?" 

 

He sighs and opens his arms to envelope me in a tight hug before releasing me. I peck his cheek and he makes an exaggerated disgusted sound that I laugh at. 

 

"Dinner?" He asks as I approach the door. 

 

"No idea, maybe Indian tonight."

 

"We really need home cooked meals."

 

"So learn how to cook, Seeley."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning." I greet the guys - minus Seeley - in the kitchen Thursday morning. 

 

"Hey. Seeley up yet?" Luke asks taking a donut from the plate that is the centerpiece. 

 

"I think so. I'm up early so he should be down any minute." 

 

I take a donut from the plate contemplating on whether or not it is a healthy enough choice for breakfast but then smashing all debate as I bite into it. Surely enough, Diana and Seeley come running down the steps to find the plate empty. 

 

"That's cold." Diana comments and they turn to me. 

 

Relenting I break my donut into three pieces and give them each a piece before heading out the door and onto campus. College life hasn't dealt me any blows so far, with the exception of the blow I dealt yesterday. The building comes into view and we pile out after parking. 

 

Checking my schedule I see that my first class doesn't start for another forty five minutes. Since I didn't have a decent breakfast I decide to go over to the cafe first. Sitting at a corner booth I order a waffle with berries and a coffee. The food arrives just as someone slides into the seat opposite me. I grumble an unintelligible remark when I see who it is. 

 

"Ugh." I groan taking my fork. 

 

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" Louis eyes my food and I pull it closer farther away from him. 

 

"Am I ever?" I look down thinking that may have been a little snarky. "What do you want, Louis?"

 

"I came to see if you're still planning on coming to the party tomorrow." He tries to reach out and grab something off my plate but I smack his hand. Two in row, this must be some sort of record. "Or whether your baby bro killed the spirit." 

 

"Leave Seeley alone, Louis. I'm serious. Its one thing to annoy me but my brother.........he doesn't deserve be bullied by you and your posse." 

 

"Did he complain to you that we played too rough?"

 

"This isn't a joke. Just leave him alone. I don't get what your obsession is."

 

"Obsession? You think I'm obsessed with you?" He laughs loudly enough to be heard at the counter where people give us disparaging glances. 

 

"No. You're bored and obviously need........play things and instead of going to Toys R Us you decide to scare the shit out of students." 

 

"Are you afraid of me?" His tone deepens and he cuts all traces of laughter from it. He's serious and his eyes have become a cold blue like when I first saw him. 

 

I pull out some cash and dump it on the table before leaning across. "Nope." I say and get up to leave. 

 

"Can I walk you to class?" His question is so odd I think it's coming from someone else. I push my hair back as my brain processes an answer. 

 

"Why do you want to walk me to class?" 

 

"The bathrooms are near by so it would be on my way. I really gotta pee so can we go?" 

 

He gets up and goes for the door, I'm practically jogging to keep up here. He opens the door and holds it open until I'm outside before closing it. Already walking across the lot I keep a distance between us as we make our way up to the main building. 

 

"Want me to slow down?" He smirks hinting at something darker while opening the door. 

 

Should I play along? "No, I like the pace."

 

He chuckles at my naïve comment before I nearly slide onto my butt because of my momentarily lapse of balance credit to the step at the door I hadn't noticed before.

 

"Jesus! Be careful, will ya?" Louis most unexpectedly steadies me with a firm hold on my arm. 

 

"Thanks." I mumble self consciously when he releases my arm. 

 

A few kids are milling about outside classrooms, procrastinating so that they only have to stampede inside when the prof shows up. Courtesy of my fall Louis and I are now walking at an even pace causing many students to stop and openly gawk. Their rudeness is so obvious that I feel slightly angered. I see my class door within a few feet from us and when I arrive my hand pulls open the door but a stronger hand is placed on it as well preventing my movements. 

 

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Louis leans in a little too close and I can smell his cologne - a not disgusting combination of musk and cinnamon. 

 

"I really don't like you." I comment turning back around to enter my class. 

 

By the time the professor arrives everyone is staring at me or 'whispering' things to their partners whilst keeping their gaze on me. Its creepy and it needs to stop. After a few more classes I go in search of Diana thinking we can grab lunch together but instead she finds me. 

 

"Why is everyone staring at you?" She almost hisses through her teeth. "Are you on Youtube or something?"

 

"Louis walked me to class today."

 

"No shit! Seriously?"

 

"You're acting as if he bought me a house. Calm down."

 

"Sorry. So....walking you to class was the only thing he did?"

 

"Diana! I thought we could grab lunch but my appetite has plummeted to the basement. Besides, I plan on avoiding him forever after the party."

 

"That may be a problem." She says sheepishly taking a step away from me while we walk. 

 

"Why? What did you do?"

 

"He may have asked for your number and I may have given it to him." 

 

"What?! Diana! Did you forget everything Seeley told us about him? He's dangerous and manipulative and the emperor of all pains in the arse not to mention arrogant."

 

"You don't even know if what Seeley said is true. Did you ask him if it was?"

 

"Ask who?"

 

"Louis."

 

"No, of course not."

 

"Then he could be a harmless guy with too many tattoos and a motorbike. You're an anthropologist, you're not supposed to rush to conclusions."

 

I gasp at how Diana managed to say Louis' exact words. She could have a point though, that story about him could definitely be nothing more than just a story. My gut seems to have gone out of business leaving me alone on this one. 

 

"Let's go get some lunch."

 

We walk across the vast lot to the cafe I went to this morning and sitting at a different booth to due the previous one being occupied. We order the days special which is a chicken wrap that I hope the photo on the menu does justice to. 

 

"So what time's your next class?" Diana makes casual conversation. 

 

"About half an hour. Yours?" I reply. 

 

"Double that. Our teacher cancelled on us at the last minute and I think everyone's gonna buy him a golden horse for that. So what are you gonna wear tomorrow?"

 

"Clothes. I don't plan on going naked."

 

"I meant to the party."

 

"So did I."

 

"You cannot wear jeans and a t shirt with sneakers."

 

"Why not? It isn't a bother if I need to run away for some reason."

 

"Why can't you be optimistic?"

 

"I am being optimistic, the optimism comes in when I get to run away alive." I stick my tongue out at her. 

 

The jingling of the door bell makes me look up and see James walk in with a bag on his shoulder scanning the room. He sees me and waves with a smile. I wave back and Diana follows my gaze before frowning at me. 

 

"Library geek?" She raises her eyebrow. 

 

"Be nice."

 

"He looks like a wrestler and built the library." 

 

"And what? Louis looks like liquorice?"

 

James is more muscular than Louis but I'd hate to see something go down between them, an inkling telling me that Louis would come out on top. James joins us in our booth while I scoot closer to the middle he sits at the end. 

 

"Hi. I'm Diana." Diana smiles in greeting. 

 

"James. Nice to meet you." He matches her brilliant smile. 

 

The waitress arrives and hands us our plates, James doesn't order anything claiming that hunger hasn't set in. 

 

"So James, what are you majoring in?" Diana begins her inquisition. 

 

"Pathology. How 'bout you?" He reflects coolly and I grin. 

 

"English literature. How many years in are you?"

 

"Only one." 

 

Looking at my watch I see that I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. 

 

"I have to go, class is starting." I say and shuffling out of the seat. 

 

"I can walk you there if you want." James offers as he stands. 

 

"Its fine, thanks. Diana needs company anyway." I see her eyes widen at my comment and James frowns but doesn't protest. I have no idea why I just did that but turn around to leave without giving it another thought. 

 

At the end of the day I stand beside Seeley's car once again awaiting his return. My eyes continually scan the parking lot in search of any familiar faces but all I get are dagger stares and glares from unknown students. Why do I feel like I'm wearing a 'Kick Me' sign on my back? 

 

"Hey. Sorry I'm late the professor was collecting assignments." Seeley says from behind me and I jump. 

 

His explanation reminds me that I have my last paper to complete tonight before its due date tomorrow. 

 

"I think we need a spare key in that case because I can't stand here for an hour at a time." I complain getting into the car. 

 

"You can sit on the ground or get your own car. You should call Josh about that, he got me this beauty." 

 

"I think I will."

 

Josh does have control over all our family assets so anything left in my name, he is manning right now. I'll have to give him a call later tonight. We park in the driveway and climb out before heading inside. 

 

I lay on my front on my bed staring at my computer screen and all the books sprawled around me trying to come up with an appropriate finishing sentence. My mind has been at it for over three hours after dinner and I'm exhausted but I need this done. I decide to call Josh about the car knowing that he isn't asleep either. Perks of being the sister to a nocturnal CEO. 

 

"Ally? Why aren't you asleep?" He answers at the first ring. 

 

"I could say the same to you and I'm finishing a paper. I needed to ask you something." I make my voice sound nervous. 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I need a car."

 

"Okay, what car?"

 

"Aren't you going to ask me why I need one?"

 

"To drive it, I'm guessing. I can put in an order now if you tell me which one you want."

 

"Something with for wheels that can get me from place to place."

 

"I'll surprise you then. Anything else?"

 

"Did I mention how much I love you? Because I do."

 

"Shut up, I'm only doing it because I'm drained and hardly awake."

 

"What's keeping you up?"

 

"Business deals and all these fucking digits that don't make sense."

 

"Get some sleep. You'll never figure it out like this. Go eat something then shower and have a twenty-four hour sleep then have a go again."

 

"I have to give it in tomorrow, Ally."

 

"Aren't you the boss?"

 

"I'm the bosses bosses boss but I still need to be prompt."

 

"When was it given to you?"

 

"Today."

 

"Then they're asses, you can't work miracles. Go to sleep and hand it in late, they won't fire you."

 

"I should make you my shrink."

 

"Yeah and you can pay me in cars. Goodnight."

 

"'Night. I'll get a car to you by Monday."

 

"Much appreciated, sir. Now get some rest or I'll be pissed."

 

"Yes, mom."

 

I hang up and go back to my paper when an revelation occurs and the perfect ending hits me. Typing it in I hit print then let my head hit the mattress before I pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Crap. It's Friday. The knocking on my door is most certainly Diana and when she comes through the door I cover my face with a pillow. 

 

"Damn. Did a hurricane hit you?" She seizes my pillow. 

 

Everything is a mess. My books, papers and modules are all over the bed with me amongst the ruin; my once carefully transcribed notes and scattered all over the wooden floor. Its the end of the week so everyone's over the moon. 

 

"Get up, Franken-Ally. You have a party to go to tonight." She pulls me off the bed. 

 

"I just wanna sleep this weekend. Do I have to go?" I whine as she tows me across the hall. 

 

"You will sleep this weekend after the party. I'll make sure of it."

 

I shower and Diana makes me shave practically everywhere before going back to my room alone and pulling on shorts a t shirt. I meet Seeley downstairs and as we climb into the car I tell him that I called Josh about the car. 

 

"I like driving you around." He says as we pull onto the street. 

 

"But I felt like an imposition. Now I can drive myself without bothering you." I explain hoping he isn't upset. 

 

"See you at three." He says before we separate to go to our classes. 

 

I don't see Louis or his entourage. They're probably getting ready for the party but what is there to organize? My phone buzzes in my pants pocket and I pull it out. 

 

Still seeing u at the party tonight? - L xx

 

Its from Louis - judging by the L - and I ignore it heading straight to class. My subconscious gnaws at my willpower while I sit silently in class awaiting our lecturer. Fishing out my phone I type a quick yes to Louis before switching it off for the duration of class. I need to speak to Diana about giving my number out to people. 

 

We have a five minute interval between classes today to either grab a bite or prep for the next class. There aren't any lockers so I just sit cross-legged on the edge of the water fountain while I take out my books. The day goes by like this and in the snap of my fingers my first college week is over. Noticing that an unreasonable amount of students have skipped today I stand dutifully by Seeley's car. Its just after three now which means the gap between now and the time Louis will be picking me up is just under four hours. I'm sure I can migrate to Mexico and create a new identity in half that. 

 

At home I go into my room awaiting the human whirlpool that is Diana who is sure to not let me out of the house without decent party attire. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. 

 

"Ready to get ready?" She walks through my door and shuts it behind her. 

 

I slump onto my bed groaning like a toddler while she ignores me and goes through my clothes. 

 

"What time will you be back?" She asks casually tossing masses of fabric at me. 

 

"I don't know but please wait up." I reply. 

 

While Diana goes on a treasure hunt with no map through my belongings I snatch a white blouse with a lower cut at the back than at the front and a pair of black jeans accompanied by Converse sneakers and a leather jacket. 

 

"Or you could just wear that." She gives up sitting on my chair. "Make up?"

 

"No, absolutely not."

 

"Just a little bit. Come here, I'll do it."

 

I relent and give into her make u guru-ness. She makes me close my eyes before I feel slight tickling and soft brushing commence and the fear grows that my visage will look like a kindergarten art experiment. 

 

"Open up." She declares and I obey. 

 

The girl staring back at me is most definitely recognizable, my facial features still haunt the new appearance and I smile appreciatively at Diana. I now have mascara on that has accentuates my lashes making the hazel eye hue look golden. I can't put my finger on exactly what the accompanying adjustments are but I think my opinion of make up has been altered. 

 

"You're making it seem like it's prom night. What time is it?" I ask trying to hide how silly all of this really is. 

 

"Just after half six. Hungry? I think we have some leftover stuff in the fridge." 

 

I hadn't noticed the gnawing feeling in my stomach, previously dismissing it as nervousness but I actually am hungry. We go downstairs to find everyone crowded around the flatscreen like the lottery numbers are being announced. Diana and I go into the kitchen and the loud slam of the closing fridge door causes Seeley to look up at me. He smiles at me but I see past the facade, to the anger and slight hurt at me attending this damned party. 

 

"You look pretty, Ally." Michael grins cheekily from his sprawled out position on the couch. 

 

"Thanks." I smile back. 

 

My phone vibrates in my jeans pocket and I fish it out puzzled at who'd be texting at this hour. 

 

I'm outside - L xx

 

As soon as I see the text I grab my jacket and Diana hugs me as if I'm going to war. I roll my eyes before saying goodnight to the guys and leaving. 

 

Louis is sitting in a large black Jeep with the engine running. I hoist myself up into the front passenger seat and my blood chills before freezing entirely. I don't know where the sensation came from but my gut is back and there are no positive reviews coming in. I shrug into my jacket clutching the lapels like it were an invisible cape. 

 

"Good evening." Louis greets me with a smirk but his face falls after turning to face me. It transforms into something of bewilderment, awe and a last one I can't classify. 

 

"I'd like to hope so." I give him an I-guess-so smile and he faces the road again accelerating onto the street. 

 

"You still don't want to go to the party?" He keeps his eyes on the road and when look at him he sighs. "Too bad really, because I'm still taking you."

 

I grumble an incoherent complaint. The seat is hard and harsh on my behind. I squirm uncomfortably and Louis chuckles under his breath at my antics.   
He switches on the radio inviting the headache-provoking voice of a rapper that makes me want to continue this drive with me taped to the roof. 

 

"Please turn that off." I close my eyes trying to drown out the noise. 

 

"Why? He's good." Louis counters. 

 

"How can you tell? He's practically screeching about watches and bitches."

 

"Oh, Little Bo Peep can swear."

 

"Always could. Please turn it off."

 

He sighs before leaning forward and reaching out to mute the endless pointless ravings of a spoilt brat on meth. The only rapper I have respect for is Eminem because he has yet to rap about watches and bitches. 

 

We pull into a far from empty parking lot and Louis cuts off the purr of the engine. I can't say its any different than I imagined, maybe worse even. There's an entry way guarded by a pair of saloon-style doors that reveal glimpses of neon green, red and blue lights inside. The thumping music can be heard from here and I'm reminded that James will be DJ'ing tonight. My fear has subsided to a certain degree and my curiosity has grown, being an anthropologist we take every opportunity to study a culture. Club and party-goers included. 

 

"Are you scared?" Louis asks after we jump out. 

 

"Not really, I have no reason to be at this point." I try to mask the fact that I'm lying. 

 

We walk across the lot our feet making crunching noises each time it collided with the loose and uneven gravel beneath. I keep up with Louis' stride fighting the urge to turn back. We enter the only door visible and am blasted with a plain-out ear blasting bass that makes the blood in my veins vibrate. Its only a little hotter in here than it is outside and Louis glances over at me with a raised brow. 

 

"Scared yet?" He mocks. 

 

"I've just never........been to a place like this." I have scream on top of my lungs to be heard. 

 

"I don't know why you agreed if you didn't want to come since you're such a saint." His tone is accusatory and it only makes me more nervous, absentmindedly grabbing hold of his arm when someone knocks over a glass bottle that crashes thunderously to the ground. 

 

He raises his eyebrow glancing down at my hand and I quickly release my grip. 

 

"I didn't agree and I'm not a saint." I argue still following closely behind much too afraid of this violent party scene. 

 

He lowers his mouth to my ear so that his voice can be heard above the thumping music. "Then let's see how naughty you can be." 

 

He smirks before weaving through the crowd with me struggling to keep up. We come to the edge of what might have been the dance floor and have approached a large couch that runs along the wall. People are slumped, dazed, asleep, drunk and possibly high as they laugh and shout above one another. Louis moves to the farthest corner of the object where I recognize a few people I've seen before, even the drunk I had the pleasure of being acquainted with. 

 

"This is Ally. Be nice." Is all Louis says before crashing down on the couch. 

 

"Hey, I'm Cindy." A redhead extends her hand and I shake it with a polite smile. She is wearing a little black dress and heels with straps all the way up to her thigh. I'd fear for my blood circulation if I were wear those. 

 

I'm introduced to another girl, her name is Denise and her blonde locks are dyed pink at the tips making it look like a yogurt and custard dessert I'd seen in a supermarket not too long ago.

 

"You can't stand the entire time. Sit down, will you?" Louis shifts into a sitting position allowing a tiny space on his left to form for me to sit. I flush and nod before sitting down and nearly sinking into the springs of the contraption. 

 

Cindy is on my other side and she instantly sparks up a conversation making me feel a little at ease. Another girl joins us but Louis looks less than pleased by her showing up. 

 

"What are you wearing?" Louis snaps viciously. 

 

She has a football jersey on and a pair of shorts, I don't find anything wrong with her attire. 

 

"Oh I borrowed this, by the way." She points to the football jersey and it becomes clear that Louis is its owner. "Who's your friend?" She turns her venomous gaze on me. 

 

"Take. It. Off." Louis barks and fear flashes through her eyes. 

 

"Okay, okay. I will." She grabs the hem of the shirt and pulls it over her head not concerned in the least that her almost shredded bra is now on display. 

 

She tosses it at Louis and his face softens, the storm has passed. 

 

"Keep this safe for me." Louis turns to me and drops the shirt onto my lap. 

 

"O-Okay." I stutter. 

 

The shirt is soft and has his scent clinging to every seam, every fiber. Out of curiosity I turn it over to the back and see 'Tomlinson' printed boldly over a large 17. It's white and long sleeved; I've never been trustworthy around white clothing if it weren't mine. Not knowing exactly how I'm supposed to keep it safe I fold it and let it sit on my lap. 

 

"Wow." Cindy whistles. 

 

"Why wow?" I ask. 

 

"He's never given that shirt to anyone. Not even Harry."

 

"But she had it."

 

"She took it from God knows where but he'd never allow anyone to touch it let alone keep it for him."

 

"He's right next to me so........-

 

"Well, I'm thirsty so I'll get some drinks. Do you want anything?" Louis turns slapping his hand on my lap and I instantly recoil from him pulling my legs up to my chest. 

 

He moves his hand as soon as he registers my reaction, frowning before he gets up and moves back through the crowd. An instant feeling of guilt flows over me. 

 

"You okay?" Cindy asks me concerned. 

 

"I'm fine. What time is it?" I smile reassuringly. 

 

"No idea. Harry! Got the time on you?" She shouts to the curly haired guy who was sitting next to Louis. 

 

"No one wears watches anymore." He huffs. 

 

Louis returns just then with quite a few glasses in his hand. He hands one to Harry, Cindy, Denise and Erica - the football jersey girl - but not to me and I'm grateful. Alcohol has always tasted disgusting to me and I never understood why people consumed so much. He glances at me with a ghost of smile that doesn't reach his eyes before sitting back down. I'd had to lift my knee for Louis to sit because of my cross-legged position on the couch. He lowers my knee with his hand so that it rests almost on his thigh and I don't flinch using this opportunity to make an unspoken apology.   
Cindy watches Louis' actions carefully and I observe her change of expressions: confusion, surprise, envy even. Envy? Maybe she and Louis were.....together at some point. Not hard to believe.

 

I scan the crowd watching the movements of all the other youngsters here as they dance with their partners. I try to find where the DJ stand would be but with the flickering lights that hurt my eyes I can't seem to get a clear view. Cindy gets up and disappears into the jiving crowd with a few other students.   
Looking left I see the back of a rather tall person who seems to be stumbling backwards. I gasp before shuffling up onto the back of the couch just as they fall backwards onto the couch landing on where I would have been. I recognize the giant to be James and he grins up at me without bothering to sit up. 

 

"Hey, Ally." He says with a toothy grin. 

 

"Hi." I give him a small wave. "How drunk are you?"

 

He pinches his thumb and forefinger together as he squints up at me. "A little."

 

Louis looks disgruntled at us and frowns deeply. He looks at me with a puzzled expression probably because of my perch on the back of the couch before glancing at James and I watch his expression change, his jaw tightening. 

 

"Say, you wanna help me out at the DJ stand?" James finally stands. 

 

"Sure." I get off the couch and follow him through to a huge stage. 

 

On the stage is a major table setup with various electronic gadgets scattered all over. He leads me up onto the stage and behind the table where I'm given virtually a birds-eye view of the entire room. 

 

"Put this on." He hands me a pair of headphones and laughs when I put it on my head. 

 

I tense in the slightest when he takes it off me and relocates it to my neck where I won't actually hear anything. He changes the song on with the press of a button and I recognize the beat. 

 

"Give me your hand." He holds out his and I hesitantly place mine atop. 

 

Leading my hand to what looks like a pimped-up gramophone he instructs me to just spin the disc and I frown in uncertainty as I do. It creates a loud zipper sound that echoes around the room and I can't help the smile on my face. That feels awesome. 

 

"Do you know when the bass comes in on this song?" He asks me and I nod. 

 

"Good. When it does I want you drag this little nob up." He says. 

 

When I feel it getting close I put my fingers on the dial and as soon as it hits I do as I was told. The effect is that the tune is manipulated, not changed but emphasized with the actual words sinking into the background. Then I'm told to interfere with a second dial and this time I can alter the sound of the singer's voice.   
I feel like a kid who learnt how to draw a perfect circle. Laughing with sheer enjoyment I glance back at where I remember Louis and his friends were seated. He isn't there, Harry and a few others are but I can't see Louis. Panic sets in as I imagine him leaving with a girl and I'm alone here at a completely foreign place.

 

"Hands off." An angered voice intervenes. 

 

My confusion only spikes as a hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me back. I'm dragged backward and glance at James who wears a puzzled and frustrated expression. After being pulled down the stage steps I'm tugged over to the eye of the human mass. I'm spun around to face my captor and Louis' eyes indeed glimmer from the reflection of light. 

 

"What was that?" I burst out at him while he stands with his hand still encasing mine. 

 

"What?" He shrugs as if what he'd just done wasn't completely out of line. "You're supposed to be with me. You're my date."

 

I can't sum up exactly how I feel about his response. He's clearly drunk from the glassy look in his eyes and when he encircles my waist with one arm pulling me against his front. I put my hands flat on his chest to avoid slamming into him. 

 

"You're so.....-" He starts but looks behind me and pauses. 

 

I want to hear what he was going to say but he drops his arm, my mind pondering over the strange realization that I didn't tense up. 

 

"Time to go." He masks his previous darkness and the corner of his mouth twitches into a smirk. "Put this on, its gonna be cold." 

 

He looks at the football jersey over my shoulder and I debate on whether I should. Giving in I drag it over my head and let it fall down to mid-thigh and the sleeves are fairly tight.   
I sigh of relief when he pulls me out of the club and onto the sidewalk. Almost everyone else is also here climbing into their cars and onto their bikes. Is there a curfew? I find it odd that everyone's leaving at the same time. 

 

"Louis! Did Ronaldo tell you where to go?" Harry strides over to us and I've never felt tinier in my life. 

 

"Yeah. You guys can follow us." Louis nods and turns toward his car. 

 

"Where are we going?" I ask him while we get into the Jeep. 

 

"After party." He winks at me and I go cold. 

 

My phone is in my pocket so I pull it out and check the time. Its almost ten and the night is as black as a haunted closet. By the time Louis starts up the engine everyone has already gotten onto the road and is driving in a straight line. Louis joins in at the end with a tail of at least a dozen more cars and motorcycles. 

 

I watch cars pull up beside us taking up both lanes on a ten minute drive until we reach what looks like a town of abandoned warehouses. The most unimaginable things go through my mind and my stomach clenches. Louis gets out of the car but I find that opening the door is difficult, my fingers hold onto the handle until it's yanked away from me. 

 

"Come on, scaredy cat." Louis steps back allowing me space to step out. 

 

There's a loud ringing noise sounding off from the corner of an empty parking lot. I inhale sharply and Louis laughs. He reaches toward me and encircles my wrist with his long fingers. I don't jerk away because the usual uncomfortable chill when someone touches me isn't present. 

 

He leads me over to a circle of people with brightly coloured cars that have the engines running. I bite my lip when I realize what kind of environment this is. Drag racing. Shit, this is illegal. 

 

"Don't worry, it's safe." Louis bends to whisper to me. 

 

There is thankfully no thumping music but the girls' clothes have shortened impossibly. Even Cindy and Denise have taken off their dresses to reveal the tightest of shorts and brassieres. 

 

"Is this a race track?" I ask Louis. 

 

"Its the starting point of a race track." He replies. 

 

"Alright, alright! Settle down! Where are my racers?" A tall loud guy in the centre of this crowd announces to receive multiple replies. 

 

He scans the crowd before his eyes land on Louis and a kind of dark glint makes his way into his eyes. 

 

"Louis,you're my best driver. What say you to one more challenge?" Everyone turns to the leering figure beside me, even myself. 

 

"That will be exciting." Cindy comments appearing from behind us.

 

Louis thinks it over before replying. "Sure, why not?" 

 

"Oh this is gonna be a good one. We're doing it the way our forefathers did. Let's go!" The announcer goes on. 

 

"You race?" I raise my eyebrow at Louis. 

 

"Aha. One of the best, I'm told. Would you ride with me?" He replies and my eyes widen. 

 

"Ride in a drag race? Aren't the drivers supposed to ride alone."

 

"Aha. But we do it differently and its gets boring when you're riding alone." He steps closer to me until I feel his breath fan my face. His eyes are soft and ever-so blue. "Besides, its not scary once the adrenaline kicks in and I'm not that drunk."

 

My eyes widen in alarm to his last comment and he laughs. He takes a step back. 

 

"What are you driving?" I ask when we continue walking. 

 

"My car."

 

"The Jeep?" 

 

"No, my other car. Its over here."

 

He walks toward a smaller crowd of racing folk and shoving through to the eye. Parked in the middle is a white sport scar I know too well. 

 

"An Audi R8?" Even I'm stunned. 

 

"Its a v10 engine." He shows off but if I were him, I'd show off too. 

 

"This is......pretty amazing." 

 

"You know cars?"

 

"On the contrary, I know jack about cars but the basics aren't too difficult. Wait, I don't think I'll fit in this."

 

"If I fit, you'll fit."

 

He unlocks the car and slides in making it look like a piece of cake. Having an audience watch you get into a car doesn't relax one's nerves. I open the door and manage to glide gracefully in without bruising myself. 

 

"Who you riding with tonight?" An estranged guy asks through my window and the alcohol odor stuffs my nose. 

 

"Her. Get your head out before you're decapitated." Louis warns, his eyes showing no traces of humor as the man retracts his head and Louis starts the car. 

 

"Scared?" He asks rolling up my window. 

 

"A little." I swallow. 

 

"You should be." 

 

He drives smoothly over an empty section of the festivity and is soon followed by a few more cars. At least six. Beside us is a sleek black GT-R pulls up and another driver with his passenger wave. I'm too cold to move a muscle in response. 

A girl prowls over to the spot in front of all the drivers and slowly removes her shirt that she holds above her head. She glances at each driver in turn waiting for the answering revving of the engines. My nerves and appetite have locked themselves safely inside the Jeep cowering under the seats. No adrenaline here. I decide to watch Louis and how confident he is with all this. His hands are calmly gripping the steering wheel and he has a mere grin on his face as I bet he contemplates his victory. I consider bailing at the last minute but convince myself otherwise. 

 

"Good luck kiss?" Louis smirks at me. 

 

"How about a friendly shoulder punch?"

 

"Raincheck in that case."

 

When the shirt in the girl's hand lowers my heart not only skips a beat but comes to a halt altogether.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

The speed is exhilarating, my adrenaline finally coming into play. The loud roaring of engines had temporarily deafened me as all the drivers fought to get the lead on one another. Despite my Everest high levels of fear, I feel secure in this extremely low car. The first leg or so of the race is neutral but far from calm. All I hear are other drivers overtaking each other as they near us. Louis had gained a great lead on them and I can't help but feel just a little surreal. I'd never put myself in this environment but now that I'm here, I am actually excited. When a sharp turn is made I'm jerked a little toward Louis but shuffle back quickly to get a chuckle from the driver. Not knowing where to hold and being too afraid to touch the window I just keep my hands between my legs. 

 

Watching Louis is almost mesmerizing. He's so calm and at ease with his driving techniques, his hands shifting from the steering wheel to gear shift. His arm is taking up the arm rest and I'm more than happy to give it to him. Our seats are low enough for me to cross my legs but I don't because that would be disrespecting his property. The high-quality GPS has highlighted a route for us as I constantly switch glances between that and the road. We're moving at a speed that will put us in prison on Mars if we're caught. Everything's deserted with the exception of a few people here and there who don't give us a second look. 

 

"Having fun yet?" Louis asks above the sound of the engine. 

 

"Oh yeah. You're a great driver by the way." I compliment him. I give credit where it is due. 

 

"Thanks, maybe we'll race in the Jeep next time."

 

"I like this car though and you should be paying attention to the road."

 

"Don't worry, we're not gonna die. Its almost over."

 

And he's right, we slow down once another cheering crowd comes into view and Louis proudly halts in the middle. People start to approach us but Louis puts the car in reverse and pulls out back onto the street. 

 

"Did we lose?" I ask puzzled. 

 

"No, we won." He says simply. 

 

"So where are we going?" 

 

"For celebratory sushi. Or pizza. Whichever you prefer."

 

"Was there a prize you're supposed to take?"

 

"Couple thousand and Harry'll get it for me."

 

This man is one confusing soul. I keep quiet while we drive at a legal speed along a line of closed delis and restaurants finally pulling up in front of a sushi bar with the lights still on. 

 

"Coming?" Louis hops out smoothly. 

 

"I don't think I can move." I admit trying to slide out. 

 

"Rode too hard for you?" He laughs as I stand and straighten the jersey. 

 

"Just a tad." I say innocently and his expression darkens as we rounds the car to come up beside me. He looks at me with a sense of hidden truth and his eyes have become hard but not cold, more wanting. 

 

"Shall we?" He breaks our trance. 

 

"Yeah. Sushi." I shrug and we enter the restaurant. I have no idea why a sushi restaurant is still open. 

 

"Its just a bar that serves sushi for fun." Louis answers my mental question. 

 

"Do you like sushi?" I inquire

 

"Haven't had it a day in my life. Planning on losing my sushi virginity tonight." He gives me a thumbs up and I laugh. "Have you?"

 

"Yes, I have. But I should slip next door and get a pizza because I doubt sushi will ring your bell."

 

"No, wait. We'll go together. You can't walk on the streets alone in the middle of nowhere."

 

Its just next door but I don't put up a fuss like a kinder. Instead following him to the bar, ordering the sushi then leaving for the pizza place. After getting a large pizza and climbing back into the car Louis drives down a narrow street soon opening up and ascending.   
There are a couple construction signs that we pass but Louis doesn't stop until I see way too many warning signs. 

 

"You said we weren't gonna die." I become restless. 

 

"Calm down, I'm not going to drive over the edge." 

 

"The edge?"

 

He doesn't answer me but when he does cut off the engine I see what he meant. An incomplete bridge. 

 

"Are we allowed up here?" I ask getting out of the car. 

 

"Nope, but there's no one here to tell us that." 

 

He walks to the front of the car and hoists himself up onto the hood. I stand holding the pizza box and sushi. 

 

"It won't swallow you. You can see everything from here." He encourages. 

 

I sigh and climb onto the hood next to him. You really can see everything, the edge is a few feet from us and I guess that's the edgy idea, we're pretty high up but I try not to focus on that. 

 

"This is beautiful." I say in awe. 

 

"Told you." He opens the pizza box and takes a slice. 

 

"Do you come here often?"

 

"Whenever I get the chance which isn't very often. You're the first one I brought up here."

 

"I'm honored." I smile at him. "What will happen when the bridge is complete?"

 

"I bomb it." He jokes. 

 

"Why aren't you eating your sushi?"

 

"Because you're not giving it to me."

 

"Oh. Sorry." I flush and hand him the container. 

 

He opens it and takes a deep breath before picking one up. 

 

"Nervous?" I raise my eyebrow. 

 

"Its fish, Ally. Not liquid nitrogen."

 

He pops it in his mouth and I watch his face screw up from distaste. I can't hold back my laughter and hide my face in my hands as I let it rip. 

 

"Does sushi really taste like this?" He gulps. 

 

I take one from the container and bite a small piece off. The taste is awful, nothing like genuine sushi. 

 

"No. I don't know what that is." I put mine back in the container and close it before leaving it aside. "Eat the pizza."

 

I find myself absentmindedly folding a tissue into various shapes. 

 

"What are you doing?" Louis asks. 

 

"Folding."

 

"Are you artistic?"

 

"I can draw but I don't think I'm any good. You?"

 

"Can you draw me?" 

 

I laugh at his request but consider it. "I'll try someday."

 

"Can I ask you something?" Louis says. 

 

"Sure."

 

"What did your brother......tell you about me?" 

 

I sit up and bring my leg up to my chest letting the other lie flat. I don't know whether I should tell him word-for-word. 

 

"He just said there was a story about you and your best friend and a girlfriend." I sum it up. 

 

He looks away frowning and doesn't speak for a few minutes. 

 

"Do you believe him?" He asks suddenly. 

 

"No." I reply simply. 

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because......because I can't be sure whether it's the truth or not. Colleges are world renowned for their rumors."

 

"Thanks but it is the truth." 

 

My pulse quickens and my heart is in my throat. "What?"

 

"I did beat up my ex best friend for sharing tongue with my ex girlfriend. I.......I don't know why I just know I did." 

 

"Don't know why?" I hate myself for pressing. 

 

"I never reacted like that before apparently, I was a good boy." He gives me a half smile. "I guess there's a switch sometimes that can't be reversed once flipped."

 

"Do you......would you still react that way now?"

 

"I don't have a girlfriend now."

 

"I know but if the circumstances are different, would you?"

 

"I don't know. Maybe." 

 

I decide to stop questioning him further, not wanting him to flip out on me and ruin a nice hang out. I go for a lighter topic. 

 

"So why don't you have a girlfriend?" I ask. 

 

"Because most girls only want sex."

 

"I thought that's what girls say about guys."

 

"And I don't think anyone would date me. I'm too fucked up."

 

"Don't say that. From what I've seen so far you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be."

 

"Then you haven't seen anything."

 

"I know what you're saying, sometimes all people want is to be understood and to have someone who won't leave or betray them. Only fairy tales have happily ever after but-"

 

"What do you want?" 

 

"Sorry?"

 

"What do you want from life? From someone."

 

"I guess.......someone who won't run away when they hear you have a dark side or horrendous past. How about you?"

 

"Someone who won't make up rumors about me." He laughs and I'm glad the tension has thinned. "Close your eyes."

 

"What?"

 

"Close 'em."

 

I obey and I feel Louis get off the car. 

 

"Slide down." He says and I do so gracefully. 

 

He spins me around a few times before letting me still, then taking my hand he walks me forward and commands me to climb up. My stomach twists inside out as I do and I tighten my hold on his hand. An arm wraps around my waist but I don't tense. 

 

"Open up." He says calmly and I do. I gasp at the sight of the entire city beneath my feet and I lose balance a little. "I got you, you won't fall." 

 

I brush my hair back when the howling wind rustles through it and I know my jaw has hit ground floor by now. 

 

"Its.......its not real." I exasperate. 

 

The lights are flickering like glow worms and tiny laughs can be heard, as if this were a fortress high up hidden from everybody. I really don't want this bridge to be completed. 

 

"Oh but it is." He says in a dramatic tone. 

 

I feel him tense up and inhale sharply before pulling me down to the ground. My eyes scan the area to find what may have scared him but all I see is a bird. 

 

"Are you afraid of pigeons?" I try not to smile. 

 

"No. A little, they're creepy with their red eyes and habit of stealing food." 

 

"They don't steal food, they're adorable. Why are you scared of them?" 

 

"Well I was in the bathroom and-"

 

"Nope, stop there. I don't wanna know."

 

He chuckles and the fact that we're in the closest proximity I've ever been in becomes clear. I look up at the towering figure searching in his eyes for anything that may hint to what he was talking about earlier. They're deep and hiding something as they look down at me. My eyes wander to his sculpted red lips and linger there.   
He swoops down pressing his lips to mine with a sense of urgency and need. My back is pressed against the concrete barrier behind me as Louis' hands settle on my hips pulling me impossibly closer. He deepens the kiss his tongue swiping my bottom lip begging for an entry that I can't deny. Our tongues thrash as they dance a desperate dance, a desire builds in my stomach but I shove it down. My fingers knot themselves in his hair and he moans sweetly against my lips. 

 

When he releases me I feel cold and upset that I did that myself, it was just a kiss to him. 

 

"We should go. It's late." Louis turns away and walks back to the car. The look in his eyes is empty and meaningless. He gathers the stuff from the hood before climbing in the car and I follow suit. 

 

The drive off the bridge and back to campus is silent, the tension has been reignited and is tangible. 

 

"If you think the sushi was horrible maybe we can get proper sushi during daylight sometime." Louis speaks out of the blue. 

 

"Sure." I can't say anything else. 

 

He pulls up in front of my house and I get out quickly shutting the door behind me. 

 

"Ally?" I hear him roll down the window. 

 

"Yup?" I try to smile. 

 

"The sushi date. Don't worry about it." 

 

I can't stop the crushing feeling that becomes apparent. "F-fine." 

 

I turn around and stride up to the door with my jacket in hand when the door is opened for me. 

 

"How was it?" Diana beams at me. 

 

"You really stayed up?" I tease walking in. 

 

"You told me to besides tomorrow you'll skip details."

 

"He made me sign a NDA."

 

"Shut up and tell me."

 

I sigh and speak while walking up the steps with her right behind me. "There was a club and I met some of his friends, James was there. There was drag racing and we won then we celebrated on a broken bridge." 

 

"Best date I ever heard about. Did he kiss you?" 

 

I blush involuntarily and she claps her hands. Ugh. 

 

"What are you wearing, you poor child?" She scans my outfit and I'm about to protest when I see that I'm still wearing Louis' football jersey. 

 

"Crap." I mutter under my breath. 

 

"Is that his?"

 

"Yes. He told me to keep it safe."

 

"So you put it on?"

 

"He told me to. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now, Diana. I suggest you do the same." 

 

"Goodnight. Wait, will there be a part two?"

 

"Nope."

 

"But.......you said- but why?"

 

"Because I don't think he's the dating type, this was just.......I don't know."

 

"I'm sorry, honey. Now you for sure about him. Go to sleep." 

 

She leaves and I switch off the lights before disrobing leaving his shirt on the back of my chair. I climb into bed and my eyes shut immediately but only to enter a world of awful. My subconscious takes me back to my childhood home with my parents and I'm sitting on the floor playing with a puzzle. My father walks in and I crawl under the table in an attempt to hide. He stops in the kitchen and bends, his cruel eyes land on me and a filthy smirk makes its way onto his face.   
I jolt awake with a sheen of sweat on my forehead. In previous nightmares I'd been made to relive some gruesome details and I'm glad to have woken up beforehand this time. The clock says it's three in the morning but I can't sleep in spite of my exhaustion. My eyes land on the white football jersey on my chair's back and I sneakily climb off the bed to get it. Feeling like a nonchalant errant child I pull it over my head and go back to bed, Louis' cologne is what fills my senses as I fall back into a dreamless slumber. 

 

"Ally! Breakfast is ready!" Seeley pounds on my door and I toss a pillow at it. 

 

"I'm coming!" I shout back lazily getting out of bed. 

 

I go into the bathroom to shower and when I return I put Louis' shirt back on my chair knowing that I have to return it today despite it serving as a dreamcatcher last night. Pulling on brown shorts and an oversized t shirt I trudge downstairs for breakfast. 

 

"Morning." I announce out of courtesy and get a few replies. 

 

I put eggs and waffles into my plate before sitting down next to Diana in the living room on the couch. The guys are channel surfing and for once, I don't care. No one asks me about my night and I take my hat off to them for that, I don't want to go back there knowing that everything was a dead-end. 

 

"So what are today's plans?" Diana asks everyone. 

 

"We're gonna catch a movie, do you girls wanna come?" Luke answers. 

 

"I don't mind. Ally?"

 

"No, I'm tired so I'll stay in." I say apologetically. 

 

An hour later everyone waves goodbye and drive off to the cinema. I have only one task before I can get some shut eye and that is to return Louis' shirt. I run upstairs to fetch it before dashing out the door and walking over to our neighbors. There was definitely a party because the yard is a mess of cups and unconscious people. I walk up to the front door and knock lightly. Someone pulls the door open. 

 

"Hey." Its a tall buff guy I hadn't seen before. 

 

"Um...is Louis here?" I ask feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze. 

 

"Sure. Upstairs last door on the left." 

 

He walks away leaving the door open for me and I enter closing it gently. Following his directions I try not to trip over anything while I go to the last door in a very long hallway. I tap my knuckles on the bland white door and stand patiently. The door opens a few minutes later to behold Louis rubbing his eye. He probably just woke up and when he sees me a look of confusion and anger spread to his features. 

 

"Ally? What are you doing here?" He steps aside and let's me in shutting the door soundly. 

 

"I came to return this. Sorry I accidentally kept it." I hold out the shirt and he takes it with a smirk of disbelief. 

 

"You came all the way over here to return my shirt?"

 

"It isn't that far." I spot a white bandage peeking out from the neckline of his shirt. "What happened to you?" 

 

"Oh. Got into a fight and someone poked me." 

 

"Louis! Did you get it treated?" Worry is evident. "Let me clean it." 

 

"You just want me to take my shirt off." 

 

I roll my eyes as I watch him discard the clothing. He has a tan and firm abdomen, gifted with a six pack. Woah. 

 

"D-Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?" I stutter cursing myself and he laughs. 

 

"Sure. I'll get it." 

 

He disappears and reappears a few moments later with a medium-sized green box. 

 

"Sit on the table." I take it from him as he does. 

 

I carefully remove the medical tape and soaked bandage placing it on a plastic sheet before taking a cotton swab and dipping it in antiseptic. 

 

"It may burn just a little." I warn grabbing hold of his shoulder and wiping the wound. 

 

"I'm not a little boy, I can take a little bleeding."

 

"How did you get into a fight?" 

 

"Some guy didn't want give me my money."

 

"Are you a loan shark?"

 

"No." He laughs as I cut a clean bandage. "The money for winning that race."

 

"Oh. Why didn't he want to give it to you?" 

 

"He's a horse's ass that's why." Its my turn to laugh. 

 

"There. All clean." I say proudly before tossing the gloves and bandage into the bin in a bag. 

 

I hadn't noticed that I'd been standing between Louis' legs or that he had his hands on my waist while we spoke. I try to step back but he just clutches my clothing tighter. 

 

"Are you mad at me?" Louis asks, his eyes a mellow blue that could make anyone's heart melt. 

 

"No. Why?"

 

"You are mad at me. You stormed off last night without saying goodnight."

 

"It was dawn."

 

"So? Are you upset because of the sushi date? Because we can go I just didn't want to obligate you again."

 

"No, its not that. I'm fine."

 

"Was it the kiss?" 

 

I look at his concerned expression and sigh. Last night was my first kiss but I didn't know how to react or whether or not I should tell him that. It wasn't his fault, last night truth rained down and I realized that my past will always be a burden. Whenever I'm happy it'll be there to destroy it and I can't bring another person into it. 

 

"N-No. I just-" I start but he captures my lips with his again. 

 

He brings my hands up to his shoulders making them wrap around his neck before getting off the table and moving me backwards. I feel the bed meet my calves and I fall back not knowing at all why I'm not stopping this. Louis doesn't break the kiss until I finally need to breathe. He starts kissing my cheek, my jaw, down my throat to the base of my neck and back up to below my earlobe where he grazes the skin with his teeth and I feel it all over my body. I moan and he smiles against my skin sucking on the skin a little harder. 

 

"Ally." He whispers my name in my ear and once again I'm dragged to reality. 

 

"Louis." I gasp his name. "Stop. Please." 

 

He comes back to look at me. "What's wrong?"

 

"I-I can't." I half apologize crawling out from beneath him and running out the door. 

 

"Ally! Wait!" I hear him call after me but I keep going until I'm inside my house and exhausted from the run.

 

My hand reaches up to my neck and I relax when it doesn't feel sore. A tear threatens to escape but I hold it back, this is silly. This is petty and unnecessary, I came to college for a PhD in Anthropology and nothing else. My life is too dark, too threatening to allow anyone in and if I have to survive forever alone I'll have to try.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

"Ally?" I hear my brother call as everyone comes bounding in. 

 

"In here." I answer from the living room. 

 

"You should be glad you didn't come, Ally. Movie was worse than a Kardashian episode." Luke complains slouching next to me. 

 

"That bad, eh?" 

 

"Worse. We brought you back some M&M's though, Seeley said you liked them."

 

"Thanks." I say when a packet is tossed at me. 

 

"Oh! There's a party tonight and we're going." Diana proclaims. 

 

"What party? Where?" I ask urgently. 

 

"Next door so we don't need a car. We have two hours to get ready." 

 

"I can't come. I have something to do."

 

"You have to come. If I got all five antisocial lunatics to agree then you are obligated."

 

"I hate parties."

 

"You went to one last night. Come on, help me get ready."

 

I sit on Diana's bed as she tosses clothes at me making me a mound of fabric. She pulls on a black and white dress with heels before plunging across to my room. She gives me navy overalls that are shorts and a thick black belt that could be a torture device. 

 

"Put it on. We're leaving in five minutes and I'm gonna go check on the guys." She commandeers leaving my room. 

 

I don't want to go because I don't want to have to face Louis again. The tension will probably kill me. But I relent and put the clothes on with a pair of pumps in case I need to run away again. 

 

"Let's go." Diana opens my door and herds us all downstairs before walking across to our dearest neighbors. 

 

It's halfway to nightfall and people are already drunk. When we walk through the front doors I grab Diana's arm. Some couples are dancing so close to once another that I fear for the oxygen levels. The music is blasting my eardrums back to my bedroom. 

 

"Dance?" Diana asks and I decline. 

 

She goes with the guys to the dance floor while I stand guard at the corner of the room hidden by sweaty bodies. My eyes search the room for any familiar faces and finally land on Cindy at the far corner but she's with a bunch of people I don't know so I stay put. Louis materializes from the midst of their circle and sips whatever's in his cup, he sees someone on the dance floor and when I follow his gaze I see that it's Diana. He recognizes her. Shit. When I look back he isn't there. 

 

"Ally?" His voice is too close to me to be a mistake. 

 

"Hi." I smile wanting to become part of the wall. 

 

"You came?"

 

"Yeah, Diana made me. I'm planning on escaping just now." 

 

"Before you do that, dance with me?"

 

I frown not understanding this man but put my hand in his anyway. The song is one that I recognize but haven't danced to ever. He turns me round so that my back is pressed to his front and he settles his hands on my hips making them move. 

 

"Why did you leave this morning?" He whispers in my ear and I gasp. 

 

"I'm sorry but I can't-"

 

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." 

 

Then it becomes clear to me. "You're drunk. Go sit down."

 

He spins me around to face him trapping my one hand behind my back. "I'm not drunk." He lowers his face to mine and I don't smell alcohol which is odd. 

 

He brings himself closer to me, leaning in so that his face is hovering inches above mine. I have surprisingly no fear presently. I want him to kiss me not caring about what I said earlier.   
And he does, gentle and sweet. He kisses me with no urgency but it still melts my insides and derails my thought train. I tug on his hold at my back and he pulls away. 

 

"Stop running, Alyxandria. Stop leaving." He looks at me and even though the lights make my eyes hurt I see his honesty. 

 

My turn to be brave. With my free hand I hold onto his nape pulling him down to me. This kiss is sloppier and when he moves both his hands to my back fisting the fabric of my clothes I hear laughter all around. I pull back praying that I'm not the punchline to the joke and am grateful when I'm not but horrified when I see who is. Seeley is on the other side of the glass door completely nude. 

 

"Seeley." I call shoving out of Louis' grip and rushing to my brother. 

 

"Ally, I-" He is close to tears and I hug him tightly to cover his front. 

 

Diana shows up with a large towel two seconds later and she covers him from the back then he ties it around his waist. He looks at me with the most hurt expression I've ever seen on my brother's face and it makes me feel guilty that I wasn't there to protect him. 

 

"Can we go? Please?" He hugs me again and I nod. 

 

"Of course, sweety. Let's go."

 

We go around the house and the guys form a little protective box around Seeley as they hurry next door. 

 

"Here are his clothes." Erica - I think - shoves them at me. Louis appears behind her and my eyes narrow. 

 

"You knew about this?" I direct my question at Louis. 

 

"Yes, he did." Erica answers for him. 

 

"I wasn't talking to you." I snap. "Did you know about this, Louis?"

 

"No. Don't listen to her. I swear I didn't know who they were going to do that to-" He babbles looking desperately at me. 

 

"Who? You mean you were aware that someone was going to be humiliated at this party?"

 

Erica makes a whistling sound before sauntering tartly back into the house. 

 

"No, I-..........yes, I knew." He admits. "But believe me I would have stopped it if I knew." 

 

"You're disgusting. These kids don't deserve to be humiliated like this and you manipulate them just because you can." I spit. 

 

I turn away running down the steps and to the sidewalk not knowing that back of my hand is continually wiping my mouth. I hear him call after me several times but doesn't make an attempt to follow me and that's why I don't stop. 

 

Bursting through the door the first thing I do is go look for my brother. He is lying in bed with a shirt and boxers on and the towel in the bin. 

 

"Seeley?" I almost whisper. 

 

"Yeah, come in." He says sitting up. 

 

"Are you okay, honey? I'm so sorry." I sit on the bed next to him. 

 

"Its fine. I mean, its not like people like us aren't expecting it." He puts his head on my lap. 

 

"No, Seeley. You shouldn't have to put up with this. What happened?"

 

"This girl, Erica I think, asked me to meet her out back at the hot tub and hinted that I should be....you know, naked. So I went but I searched for a hot tub and there wasn't any. She lied to me." He hugs my waist and I smoothen his hair comforting him. 

 

"Just don't think about it too much. She's an ass for doing that to you but some people have to carry the gene, right?"

 

He laughs softly and I feel his tears soak my clothing. "Want me to bring you something? I can stay if you want." I offer. 

 

"No, its fine. Besides, you smell like cinnamon so go shower." 

 

I flush not knowing how to respond as I don't want to go through the reason I smell like cinnamon. I do as told and leave my brother for a quick shower and change. I reassure everyone downstairs that he is fine before going upstairs to bed. My phone is vibrating from constant text messages all from a single person. I switch is off and leave it to charge. 

 

He's smirking at me. A vicious and greedy smirk that makes my blood go cold. I get up and run as fast as my little legs will carry me but he catches me as he always has. He drags me back kicking and screaming to my bedroom where he tosses me like a bag of peas onto the bed. I scream for mommy but she doesn't hear me. She never hears me. Father takes off his belt and ties my hands with it. They hurt my skin and I can feel the blood everytime I wriggle. Don't be naughty, he says. Behave or Daddy will have to spank you. He always spanks me, even when I'm good. He says it's good for my health but all I know is that purple and blue marks come on my arms and my legs. He takes a pocket knife out of his pocket and lashes out at me for being a girl and not a boy. My tummy and chest hurts as he makes tiny red lines all over. They'll heal, he says. I cry for Joshy but Joshy is at school, he won't hear me. 

 

I wake up screaming and tossing around in bed. My blankets and pillows are scattered all over the floor. 

 

"Ally? Honey, are you okay?" Diana and Seeley's faces are etched with concern as they stand beside my bed. 

 

My body is trembling and shivering despite the heat. I check my wrists and find no marks, lifting a little of my shirt I see no cuts on my abdomen. Diana reaches down and hugs me, I hug her back with all my energy. 

 

"Sweety, you were having a nightmare. You were screaming so loud you woke us up." She explains. "And you're sweating but shivering." 

 

Diana knows about my father and his reprimanding methods. She would worry about me everyday and after school she'd spend as much time with me to keep me safe. I'd stay over at her house for days at a time sometimes but only to return to a much more painful round of beatings. 

 

"S-Seeley." I call my brother's name and he sits down next to me pulling me into a hug. He knows what it is. He knows that this would happen every few months but it hasn't in over a year now. I'd be forced into reliving the horror every night until it decided it was done. Fear of nightmares kept me up for days, weeks even. I'd survive on coffee and chips. 

 

"It's okay, Ally. I'm here and you're safe. Hush, Ally." He flattens my hair and rocks me a little. Usually after these fits I'd feel like a tortured child again. 

 

"Do you want me to stay?" He asks when Diana leaves after kissing my forehead. 

 

"N-No. I want to be alone." I feel bad for saying it afterwards. 

 

"Okay. Find me if you need anything." He gets up to leave. 

 

I get off my bed and sit at my desk as I always have when I refused to sleep. Switching on my light I take a few blank sheets of paper and start drawing the thing I want to forget. 

 

Its 8 AM when someone knocks gently on my door. I've been awake since my night terror at 3 AM and I've been drawing ever since with my knees hugged to my chest. 

 

"Ally? I brought you some breakfast." It's Seeley and he enters. I toss all my drawings into a cabinet. 

 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you and Diana up last night." I apologize sniffing a little. 

 

"Don't worry about it, Al. Feeling better?" 

 

"I'm scared it'll start again, Seeley. It hasn't happened in over thirteen months why is it coming back?"

 

"Its just the change from LA to here, you're going to be fine. Did you sleep again last night?"

 

I don't answer and just eat my pancakes. 

 

"Ally! You have to sleep so you're not a spoilt sport the entire day." He tries to lighten the mood. 

 

"Sorry. I just couldn't."

 

"Well then have a nap during the day. You can't not sleep."

 

"I will." 

 

"Alright." He kisses my forehead and leaves me to my coffee and drawings. 

 

***

 

*LOUIS POV*

 

"Wait. Let me get this straight, right. She knows almost nothing about you-" Reggie starts and I cut him off. 

 

"She knows more than most." I correct. 

 

"Right. You haven't slept with her so there's nothing tying her to you. She's pissed at you for being the jerk that you are but you still want her?"

 

"I don't know why, Reg. She's like me in some ways and we're opposing in others."

 

"So apologize. It's simple."

 

"I can't. She won't listen because she's afraid of something. I see it when she looks at me."

 

"Then get her attention." 

 

I look at my bartender-friend and and his face falls when he figures out what I'm thinking. 

 

***

 

*ALLY POV*

 

I've stayed in my room at my desk all day except to go to the bathroom. I've avoided sleep and idle mindedly things at all costs. I'm exhausted but I can't admit it, if I fall asleep I'll have a nightmare and if I do that I go back to square one. I have no assessments due so nothing to use up my time. I put my laptop on and watch movies until my eyes hurt then going on various social networking sites to explore. My eyes droop and I switch my phone on so I won't sleep but my head hits the table before I can see the wallpaper. I had been awake for almost fourteen hours and with no food and erratic sleeping these past few days, I could die. 

 

My phone rings dragging me out from under and I answer it grateful to whoever it is on the other end. 

 

"Hello?" I say. 

 

"Hey, is it Ally?" A strange unfamiliar older voice asks. 

 

"Who is this?" The hairs on my neck stand on edge. 

 

"I'm Reggie, Louis' friend. Can you please come down here right away."

 

"Why? What's wrong?"

 

"My bar had to be closed down because of a brawl started by Louis. He won't leave and is asking for you. Anyone who goes near him gets a fist in my face."

 

I close my eyes trying to think before answering. "Fine. What's the address?"

 

He gives me the physical address and I rush downstairs to grab any car keys. 

 

"Where you going?" Someone calls after me. 

 

"To a bar." I answer. 

 

I take Seeley's car and type in the address to the GPS that helps me get a quick route. Angel's is a small but cozy bar situated not far from campus. When I walk in I'm left wordless. The tables are overturned, glass shards all over the floor with the liquid contents of what the bottles once held spilt all over the tiled floor. 

 

"Hello?" I call out. 

 

"Are you Ally?" An elderly man calls from the bar. I try to make my way over but he points to my left. "He's out there. Be careful, my boy James tried to get him but Louis beat him into needing stitches." 

 

"James?"

 

"Yeah, he goes to the same uni as you. I plan on taking him out now though."

 

My fear for Louis had evaporated days ago but his ability to pummel the crap out a person still make me a little uneasy. I say thank you to the man before following his finger out into the corner alley. Long before I walk out do I hear drunken and slurred speech with the crashing of bottles. How much of Reggie's assets did Louis destroy exactly? 

 

I enter the narrow alley carefully watching the floor to prevent stepping on glass pieces. Louis' back is to me with his one hand resting on the wall supporting his weight. 

 

"Louis?" I say in a low voice as if speaking to a wounded animal. 

 

"Who is that?!" He shouts throwing another bottle in my direction but goes wide. I flinch when it crashes against a wall behind me. 

 

"Louis, it's me." I control my voice and I watch his back slump a little. 

 

"Ally?" He turns around looking at me like he's a stray and I'm here to take him to the pound. 

 

"Louis, put the bottle down." I reach out to take it and he moves it out of my reach. 

 

"Why are you here? It's dangerous. You shouldn't be walking alone in the middle of the night." Even when he's drunk he's scolding me. My anger collapses when I step closer and see a hint of fear in his eyes. 

 

"Give me the bottle, Louis." I slowly take it from him and toss it into a dumpster. He watches my actions as if it were an act in the circus. 

 

"Oh, Ally." He presses my back against the wall and grabs my left thigh hoisting it up to his waist. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'm a jerk and you should be pissed at me."

 

I expected a million and one things to come from the darkest boy on campus but never this.   
He hides his face in the crook of my neck and I feel him kiss the skin making me gasp. His lips are so cold. I try to drop my leg but he grumbles and presses his body into mine. 

 

"I have to get you home now, Louis." I push his shoulders but he doesn't budge. "Why did you hit James?"

 

"Because you're my date. He can't have you." He looks at me pressing his forehead to mine. "I.......I care about you, Ally. I don't know how and I don't know why, I just know that I do. You're the first girl who didn't want something from me, who didn't just get carried away by my story." 

 

"Louis, you-" 

 

He kisses me hard and demanding, catching me offguard he massages my tongue with his and I moan involuntarily. He grips the back of my thighs tighter hoisting them around his waist and pressing himself closer to me as his mouth claims mine. I don't fight him, instead knotting my fingers in his hair and tugging. He moans against my mouth biting my bottom lip playfully. The smell of alcohol brings me back and I pull away but Louis presses me against the wall so that I can't move. His mouth begins a wet trail down my jaw to my throat where he gets to the base where he mumbles something incoherent to me.   
I gasp when his teeth clamp down on my soft skin and moan uncomfortable when he doesn't release me. 

 

"Louis." I try to sound serious but it comes out as a moan. I both fear and hate pain, at the moment Louis is inflicting a terrible form. 

 

He finally let's go and runs his tongue over the sore skin. I know what he did and my hand reaches out to the moist and wounded skin. 

 

"Why did you do that?!" I bark still waiting for a little pain to pass. 

 

"Now no one will touch you." 

 

"That isn't your decision to make. Ow." I exclaim. 

 

He brushes the hair of my neck with his cold fingers and holds me in place while he bends to kiss the injury. I just don't understand this man and when I'm about to let him have it I see something in his eyes that stop me. I don't know what it is but it does. Fear? Hostility? Guilt? 

 

"They took my car." He says after a while. 

 

"Go figure. I'll drive, come on." He drops my legs so that I can stand before grabbing my hand. 

 

I'm deeply confused by Louis but maybe I'll get to understand his motives sooner or later.   
We drive back to campus in silence and Louis looks out the window the entire duration. 

 

"Can we go to your house?" He looks innocently at me. 

 

"I don't think that's a good idea. Everyone will be there." 

 

"I don't care. I don't want to be alone please."

 

"Why don't you want to be alone?"

 

"When I drink I have nightmares and I remember things I don't want to."

 

"So you're sober now?"

 

"Yes. You sobered me up." He pops the last word. 

 

"Fine. You can come over but you'll have to climb the ladder-thingy by my window."

 

"Okay. Fun times." 

 

I smile and pull into our driveway. I need sleep but I can't sleep. How convenient. Louis goes out back while I walk through the front door. 

 

"Hey. Where were you?" Diana asks when I walk in. 

 

I go into the kitchen and grab some food stuff. "I went for a drive. I needed some fresh air."

 

"Are you good now?"

 

"Yeah, I'm cool." 

 

Walking up the steps I open my door and lock it behind me. I switch on the light and find Louis lying on my bed. 

 

"Jesus! What are you doing? How did you know which room was mine?" I set the food down. 

 

"I looked for the ladder thingy and climbed it." He makes the motion with his two fingers in the air. 

 

"Well, I brought food so you can sleep over.......anywhere besides my bed."

 

"Why not? I won't ravish you at night."

 

"I believe you but I.......fine, you sleep there." 

 

I sit down at my desk and take of my jacket. I take out another blank page not wanting him to see my previous drawings and pencil out random things. 

 

"You're good." He comments from right next to me and I jump. 

 

"Thanks. What are you doing?" I ask when I see his shirt on the floor along with his pants. 

 

"I can't sleep fully clothed, Alyxandria." 

 

"Please don't call me that." No one besides He would call me that. 

 

"Why not?"

 

"Just don't. Please." I stand up to go fetch sleeping clothes for me but he doesn't move out of my way. "Can I help you?" 

 

His eyes are reflecting the light and it looks like the doorway to another dimension. His hair is blocking his eyes a little and I resist the impulse to reach up and comb it back with my fingers. He grabs my waist and pulls me to him smashing his lips against mine before I can process anything. 

 

Reaching behind me he flips off the light switch and hoists me up around his waist. I don't know why there isn't a fiber in my being telling me to stop so I don't. He carries me over to my bed and drops me onto it before falling on top of me. He attacks my neck again but not going the soft spot again. His hands drift to my sides and grab the hem of my shirt before yanking it over my head. Panic sets in when he continues his trail of kisses down to my cleavage but doesn't unhook my bra. He kisses his way down to my belly and his tongue dips into my navel before planting a soft kiss around it. He kisses from one hip to the other leaving a wet line across my skin. I cover my mouth to stop from moaning his name and alert the attention of everyone else in the house. He hooks his finger in the band of my shorts and tugs it off me dropping it onto the floor before coming back up to kiss me fervently. His tongue explores my mouth as he begins to rock a little and I want to moan but his mouth on mine stops me from.   
I've never been this exposed willingly to anyone before and my usual guarded self has crashed. 

 

"You need to be quiet so no one with hear us." He says against my lips and those few words sound so seductive. 

 

"Okay." I whisper and his hand from my hip disappears. 

 

I feel it on my thigh and I tense slightly afraid now. 

 

"Don't be scared, baby." His lips move against mine. 

 

I tug gently on his hair when I feel his hand go north to invade my privacy really. He presses one finger against the fabric of my panty at my entrance and I gasp but he silences me with another kiss. He starts rubbing the fabric and my uncomfortable wave passes. Clutching onto him for my life so I don't make a sound he continues his circles making it harder and harder for me. His kiss is meant to mask my moans and so I focus on that. He shifts my panty aside so that his fingers are in contact with my entrance. He uses his thumb to make little circles applying little pressure but enough to make me lose it. I feel alien, something rising and pooling in the pit of my stomach. 

 

"I'm going to enter you. It'll feel a little uncomfortable at first." He says and I feel his finger slip inside me. 

 

I bite my lip hard to hide any sound I'd make. It does feel uncomfortable but it passes and he slowly slips out then back in. He reattaches his lips to my neck sucking and nipping the skin painlessly. I've never felt like this before, it's foreign and new to me but I crave more. I feel his finger push a little deeper and I squash a groan of pleasure when he curls his finger a little and I want to scream. My body reacts to his touch faster than my mind ever could making me lose focus. My back arches off the bed and he uses this opportunity to unclip my bra slowly slipping off the straps he kisses my shoulder then the other. 

 

"You're so beautiful." He appraises and I feel my body flush. 

 

The pool in my stomach is out of my depth and I feel a powerfully sensation wash over me. My legs shake before stiffening and my vision blurs. My head rolls back into the pillow savoring the beauty of this feeling. I'd do anything to feel that way again. His free hand is massaging my breast while he takes his finger out of me. I close my eyes and Louis kisses my eyelids. I feel exhausted now that every last resource of energy in my body has been consumed. 

 

"How was it?" Louis asks looking into my eyes. 

 

"Amazing." I don't know whether to thank him. 

 

"Put this on." He grabs his shirt and I pull it over me. I feel the drowsiness hit home a few seconds later. 

 

His belt bites my soft skin and the slashes aren't stopping. He flattens his hand on my chest rubbing all over my exposed skin smearing the blood. I beg him to stop but he smiles a nasty smile. He binds my feet to the bed post so that they're far part. He takes his evil knife and leaves a red line down my thigh while he stared at my panties. His eyes has an evil shadow as he thinks over his next move. 

 

I wake up screaming into my pillow with tears running down my face soaking the sheets. The bed is empty and cold. 

 

"Louis?" I nearly scream. 

 

"I'm here, baby. You were having a nightmare and you kept screaming." His soothing voice is close to me. 

 

"You left. Why did you leave?" I nearly break down again. 

 

"You said you didn't want to sleep with me."

 

"I didn't mean it. That was before............-" I look at my desk. "I can't sleep now or he'll come back." 

 

I get off the bed and go to my desk switching on the light sitting with my knees close to my chest on the chair.

 

"Who'll come back? Ally, please talk to me." Louis stands next to me and demands my attention. 

 

"My father."

 

"Ally, there was no one in here. It was just a nightmare." 

 

"He is the nightmare! He.......he'd hurt me even in my sleep."

 

"How can he hurt you?"

 

I look up at him before standing up. His brow furrows as he tries to understand. I know that my back carried more scars than any other part of me so I turn around removing Louis' shirt and bringing my hair to my front over my shoulder. 

 

I hear his sharp intake of breath and I feel his finger trace one of the marred tissues. 

 

"Jesus, Ally. Who.....how did this happen?" Louis' voice is strained as if trying to control himself. 

 

"He hit me because I wasn't a boy. He'd hurt me.......cause me unimaginable pain because I wasn't a boy." I feel the tears roll down my face and Louis pulls me into an embrace. 

 

"Well I'm here now and no one's ever going to hurt you." He kisses my head and I've never felt safer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

 

Its hot. Hotter than Miami hot, near boiling humidity. I try to yank the covers off me but it won't budge. Louis' arm is draped around my waist holding the sheets down. I wriggle under his hold and almost end up face down on the floor. Getting up I drag my toiletry bag out from my closet and open the door to go to the bathroom. Its early on a Monday so everyone's pretty oblivious. Diana walks out the same time as me looking at my face and her eyes widen from seeing something. 

 

"Woah. Get in here." She grabs my wrist and pulls me into her room closing the door. "What is that?!" She points at me and I stand in front of her like a confused puppy. 

 

"What are you pointing at?" I ask. 

 

"Your neck. Here." She puts a compact mirror in my palm. 

 

I raise it to my face brushing my hair out of the way. My pupils narrow but my eyes widen at the sight an unreasonably sized bruise on my neck. I remember in the alley Louis had clamped down on my skin but I didn't think the mark would be this pronounced. 

 

"And who is in your room? You didn't come in with anyone last night so did you let him in while we were asleep........or did he climb through the window? As romantic as that sounds you know better." She rambles on not giving me an opportunity to speak. 

 

"Diana, its fine. Do you think you can help me cover this mark up?" I almost plead with her. 

 

"Fine. That's Louis, isn't it? You know how this looks to me, right?"

 

I shower quickly washing my hair and when I come out Diana uses her cosmetics supply to disguise the bruise on my neck. 

 

"It's not all gone so try to wear a turtleneck." She says when she's done. "Everyone's gone except Seeley who's waiting in the car for us. What do I say to him?"

 

"Make something up please. Josh said he'd have my car here by today so say that I'm waiting for it." I hate lying to Seeley

 

"Alright, fine."

 

She hurries downstairs and I don't dare move until I hear the sound of Seeley pulling out of the driveway. Going back into my room I decide to wake Louis up. 

 

"What time is it?" He grumbles. 

 

"Almost half eight." 

 

"Why are you even awake this early? Come back to bed." He pulls the covers back but I don't listen. 

 

"You have to take me to campus please. Everyone's gone already."

 

"Just.......use my car because I'm not getting up at this hour."

 

"Its so late, don't you have classes to go to?"

 

"Nope."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I have already completed by college time, Alyx."

 

"Then why are you still living in a frat house?" 

 

"Come here and I'll tell you."

 

He turns on his back and I sit on the mattress beside him. 

 

"No, straddle me." He sounds so serious I want to laugh. 

 

"No-"

 

"Please." 

 

My mind is reeling with his odd request but I let out a sigh giving in and plant a leg on either side of his waist. He places his hands on my hips still lying on his back. 

 

"I want to live there. My dad's company is the fraternity's only sponsor so I can live there for free." He says simply. 

 

"Does your dad live far away?"

 

"No, he's dead. They all are."

 

I feel instant pity and guilt for this broken boy. The way he nonchalantly refers to them being dead is frightening. 

 

"I'm so sorry, I wouldn't have asked-"

 

"It's fine. They died when I was nineteen, three years ago I get a call saying my sister, mother, father and even our housekeeper was murdered in a burglary gone wrong." 

 

How do I respond to this? He's telling me a story that is jerking on every human emotion and I want to cry because he won't. 

 

"You scared me last night." Louis switches topics tucking some loose strands of damp hair behind my ear. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry about.......everything. I've never.....told anyone before."

 

"You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

 

"Its fine, you told me about yourself." I smile reassuringly before deciding how to start off. "My father wanted three kids because he felt that's all he could afford. After my bigger brother I was born and at first he was excited but then Seeley came and he just flipped. It's as if it wasn't our father anymore. He didn't.......do anything when anyone else was in the house though so I'd work impossibly hard to be out of there as much as possible. He'd have this pocket knife that I got him for his birthday, he'd open the blade and.........make red lines all over my body. He never had sex with me but the night my mom found him he had tied me to the bed and if my mom hadn't come I don't know what he would have done to me.   
He was sent to prison and died from being stabbed with the guard's keys. My mother was sent to a mental institution because she disowned us as her kids, her duties lay solely with him.  
Now I have what therapists call night-terrors because it's so real."

 

I had been focusing on my fingers while I told the story that when I risk a peek through my lashes I find his eyes gentle and expression soft. I don't know telling Louis this story was so easy, he could react badly and just leave. His silence wounds my ears. 

 

"Is that why you're afraid? Why you kept leaving?" He finally speaks. 

 

"Yes." I sigh. 

 

"Never do that again. We've both had fucked up pasts I know but, you can't keep running away."

 

"I don't know what else to do!" I try getting off him but his grip is too solid and doesn't release me. 

 

"You're doing it again." He forces me to look at him. "Remember that story about me beating up my best friend?"

 

I nod. 

 

"His name was Ed. I didn't beat him up because I was unstable, Ally. I was.....I was going to get down on one knee for that girl and he knew but he still did what he did. Her name was Annabelle. They weren't drunk either, turns out she was going to break up with me after we slept together. He knew that as well."

 

My heart is gaping at this man who I'd never imagine in a million years to be the marrying type. It's figuratively two similar worlds going into a head-on collision. There is no emotion in his eyes, no feeling behind the words and for a moment I think it all be a giant lie but that doesn't seem entirely convincing.   
I do what I've been wanting to do for days and push his hair away from his face with my fingers before leaning down to press my forehead to his. 

 

"I'm sorry." I whisper. 

 

I see a flash of panic in his eyes. "Are you leaving?"

 

It's like a referral to our conversation on the hood of his car when we spoke about a person knowing everything about you and not leaving no matter how terrifying. The reason behind Louis telling me all this is lost because we've only known each other for a week, how does he know he can trust me? How do I know I can trust him? 

 

I shake my head in the negative answer and he grabs the side of my face to pull me in for a kiss. Its more of a mending kiss, meant to absolve and not ignite a flame. He doesn't pull away for a long time and when he does I see a different shade in his eyes, a friendlier one. 

 

"I.....I fell asleep wearing your football jersey." I mutter unknowingly and he laughs. 

 

"I figured that out when it smelt like shampoo and not me." He raises an eyebrow and I giggle. 

 

"Why don't you let anyone use it?" 

 

All fun disappears. "Would you let people borrow your clothes?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Exactly. But you slept in it so the point is defeated."

 

"I'm sorry, I just........needed a dreamcatcher as some call it."

 

"A dreamcatcher? With my shirt?"

 

I shrug biting my lip not knowing how to respond. He sighs and smiles waving off the tension. 

 

"Too deep a conversation for so early in the morning. I'm going back to sleep." He proclaims. 

 

"You can't! I need to get to class." 

 

"Just drive my car, Ally. Don't break it and I'll pick it up from the lot later so you can drive back with your friends." He fake yawns and I'm lost for words. 

 

I can't use his car, people stare at me already as it is. What will happen if I show up driving Louis' car? I sigh loudly before climbing off him. 

 

"You can play hookie with me." Louis grabs my waist and pulls me back onto the bed rolling over so I'm under him. 

 

"No, thanks. I have five minutes to get to class." I push his shoulders. 

 

"I only need two." He lowers his head to my neck and frowns at the absence of the mark on my neck I bet. 

 

"Diana covered it." I explain. 

 

"Why? I gave you that from the bottom of my heart, you know." 

 

"It is much appreciated but how am I to explain a bruise on my neck?" 

 

"Oh fine. Come on, I'll drive you to class. It'll be impossible to fall asleep now." 

 

Breakfast is a granola bar from the kitchen cabinet while I rush to get to class on time. Louis takes his grandfather's time in starting the car and driving at an unordinary slow speed. 

 

Class has just begun when I seat myself and get started. I have to ignore glares and daggers as stares for the entire day until I finally see Seeley waiting patiently with Diana by the car. 

 

"Diana told me to wait for you. Didn't your car come in?" Seeley asks as we get in. 

 

"Nope." I answer. 

 

"How'd you get to school this morning?" 

 

I hear Diana cough from the backseat but my brother couldn't be more oblivious. It's one of the main reasons I love this guy. 

 

"Bus. I took the bus." I lie and it tastes funny in my mouth. 

 

We get home and I don't see Louis' Jeep in his driveway and - thank the seventh heaven - not ours either. I enter with the others and spend some time downstairs watching TV and eating junk food until we have to get started on homework assignments. I have one more paper due tomorrow and I have one night - tonight - to complete it. 

 

There's a knock on our door and my heart leaps into my throat. 

 

"I'll get it." I say since I'm the closest to the doorway. 

 

I pull on the handle and a tall man with a buzz-cut wearing a suit stands in front of me. I recognize him and smile. 

 

"Hey, Dave." I greet before calling Seeley. Dave is one of our old family friends and he runs the security company employed by Josh. 

 

"Oh hi, Dave. Nice to see you." Seeley shakes his hand as do I. 

 

"Josh had me drop off a car here for you, Ally. I may need a lift back to the airport though." Dave explains. 

 

"Sure." I beam excited to see my new car. 

 

Dave holds out a set of car keys with the Volvo logo engraved into it. I enjoy the sight and feel of my new car knowing I'd have to pay Josh back with favors and food. I drop Dave back at the airport and drive back to campus.   
I have a shower and go to reclaim some coffee in my mug before getting to work on my paper. My eyes glance from my laptop screen to Diana's to get information, process it then write it down. Tab after tab and document after document. I'm finally done at three in the morning and decide to get some rest before the next day. 

 

Horrid imagery fills my subconscious as I toss and turn in an effort to shut them out. I jolt awake clutching the covers to my chest. 

 

"Shit." I mumble under my breath before going into my routine of sitting at my desk and trying to stay awake. I absentmindedly continue drawing what I'd started a few days ago. 

 

This weekend has been a hectic one, and hands down one of the most emotionally complicating. Louis doesn't know me well enough yet he told me a little about his past. The fact that he was going to propose to a girl who used him makes me sick but there are more people out there more wretched than her. His family's death didn't seem to jerk any feeling from him, he spoke of their deaths like it was just a fleeting moment not worthy of mourning or sadness.   
And I told him about my life, he could he laughing at how pathetic it all was. He probably won't understand what it's like and just find it hilarious, spinning up a web of lies for me. Or not, he could be genuinely trying to know me. 

 

"Ally? You awake?" Diana's voice speaks from the other side of my door. 

 

Crap! It's already eight. How did I stay awake thinking for so long? 

 

"Yeah. Coming!" I hide the tired bit of my voice and grab my toiletry bag.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tuesday: the second day of the week and yet I am exhausted in every manner. Luckily my dedication to my studies is beyond bounds so I don't zone out even for a moment during lectures but I do find it difficult to get from class to class. This afternoon I'll be trying out for the track team and Diana promised to come out and support me. Hopefully I'll do well enough while running on no sleep in the past twenty-four hours; one sleepless night isn't lethal. 

 

I grab a coffee and bagel from the cafe before sitting on a bench and waiting for my next class to start. 

 

"Hey, Ally. Mind if I join you?" Another voice speaks up and I see James sitting down beside me. 

 

I haven't seen or heard from James since I had to pick up Louis from the bar and been told about Louis' backlash. 

 

"Oh hi, James." I greet with a polite smile. 

"Hey. Reggie told me you were the one who picked up Louis from the bar after his.......episode." He looks straight at me as if asking a passing question. 

"Yeah, I was. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, healing and what-not. A couple bumps and bruises though, Louis can throw a knockout punch." He looks at me and everytime I look up he glances at something else as if studying my reactions. "He was asking for you, in his drunken state but he didn't want to talk to anyone else. How did you get him into the car?"

"With some effort." I answer truthfully. 

Finding that this conversation has taken a wrong turn I check my watch seeing that my next class will be starting in a few minutes so I stand to leave. 

"Oh! I was wondering if you could grab a bite with me after class today." James puts the question out there. I frown at his change of subject so suddenly and it makes me uneasy. 

I look down at him pushing my hair back with my fingers while letting out a long breath. I consider his request then remember my night with Louis. Well, he disappeared afterwards so I don't know where we stand. 

"I have track this afternoon. Sorry." I shrug. 

"How about tomorrow then?" He stands becoming insistent and I step back. 

"Um......maybe." I smile hiding the shock in my voice. "I have to get to class." 

I step away and turn around to hurry off in the direction of my classroom. My mind keeps spinning thinking about how weird James acted. I seat myself and prepare for another hour-long class. 

At the end of the day I walk with Diana to the college track meeting on the grounds. 

"Nervous?" Diana attempts to make conversation. 

"I'm running, Diana. Not auditioning for the lead in Grease." I sound snippy. 

"Moody much?"

"Sorry, just tired."

"You look like the walking dead. What the Hell happened?"

"Can't sleep again. I feel awful."

I tell her about not sleeping at all last night and she suggests various clinical escape routes that I reject. We arrive at the meeting and she goes over to the bleachers while I go to swap my clothing. 

Standing at the starting point I let my eyes drift all over my surroundings while I wait for the signal. One lap is all we have to do, the first three have the honor of joining the MU Track Team. 

***

"How was tryouts?" Seeley asks as Diana and I saunter through the door. 

"She made the team. Our little runner." Diana cheers and I laugh. 

"Congrats, Ally. Celebratory dinner? We'll cook." 

"If you insist." I stick my tongue out at him. 

 

Striding up the stairs two steps at a time I go into my room and sit down at my desk. I go down for dinner after my name was called a dozen times consecutively and take my time eating. 

"So does anyone have anything they'd like to share?" Seeley insisted that we sit around a table for dinner because the guys cooked the meal. 

We all laugh at him. I try not to express anything on my visage that would indicate to the couple things that no one - besides Diana - is aware of. 

"I'm going home for weekend." Ashton comments with a grin. 

"So am I." I hear Diana add from next to me and I turn to gape at her. She didn't tell me that. 

She shrugs virtually saying that she'll explain later. 

"Ally joined the track team." Diana shines the spotlight on me. 

"Congrats. I had no idea our little girl could run." Luke jokes from across the table. 

"Ugh. Stop calling me that." I grumble. 

"Yeah, she's as physically developed as you are." Michael defends me and everyone laughs. 

 

That night I get no sleep due to the fear of nightmares. No calls or texts from Louis and I start to feel both guilty and regret not knowing what I'd done wrong. I hadn't seen him on campus so maybe he just left without informing anyone of his departure. 

In the morning I'm as drained as a person lacking sleep should be but gulp down a mug of coffee and am ready to go. On the way to campus I stop and purchase a pack of gum because it should keep me functioning when the coffee wears off. At the back of my mind I suspect a wrinkle in the fabric of my subconscious and need to find out where these recurring nightmares are born. Therapy was useless and so was every medical treatment, it had eventually stopped and I pray it will again. 

 

When I get to class the next day I see someone I don't recognize in the seat beside my usual one. Sitting down normally I notice that I don't recognize the student. 

"Hi, I'm Jack." He introduces himself before I have to. 

"Hi. I'm Ally. I haven't seen you in here before, are you a transfer?"

"Yup. Got in yesterday."

"Oh, do you have a dorm or....?"

"Aha, I'm in a dorm with my brother."

"So am I."

He gives me a puzzled expression and I feel the need to elaborate. 

"Its a frat house with four of his friends and my best friend." I smile. 

"Oh, I get it. Are you majoring in forensic anthropology too?"

"Oh yes, I am. I'm doing a one way PhD for eight years. You?"

"Same, I guess we can go to each other for homework then." He laughs. 

The professor enters and we turn to focus on him. We are given an assignment to study a culture, any culture and write a lengthy report on it. I've seen papers on circus folk, drug lords and even prostitutes. My instant idea is the culture and norms of businessmen as it will be quite simple to ring Josh and ask for a couple interviews and observation sessions. At the end of class Jack walks out with me and we go to the lawn area when my phone rings. It's Josh, just the man I need to talk to. 

"Hey, Ally. Am I disturbing?" He speaks. 

"Nah. What's up?"

"I need a favour and since I bought you a car-"

"What is the favour?"

"Fly to New York. I need you to meet someone and give me your opinion."

"Ooh! Do you have a girlfriend, Joshy?"

"Shoosh. Will you?"

"I will because I also have a favour to ask. We got an assessment to do on a culture and I chose the elegant world of CEO's and secretaries so I'm going to need your help."

"Done. Your flight is booked so just have Seeley drop you off tomorrow and I'll pick you up on this side."

"Tomorrow? I have classes tomorrow and Friday."

"The flight is late tomorrow. In the evening."

"Okay fine, laters."

"Bye."

We hang up and a figure that I can't miss Friday's lessons. 

"Jack? Can I ask you a favour?" I ask my companion as we pace the lawn. 

"Sure." He says simply. 

"I can't be in on Friday so I was wondering if you could please record the lessons for me somehow."

He and I take the exact same classes so the only issue would arise if he were to forget. 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Thanks."

He asks me a few things about the college and the activities but my insight offered isn't very useful as I'm as adventurous and a post box when it comes to college. I go home and can't help the overwhelming exhaustion that becomes me when I lay on my bed, instantly slipping into a drowsy state.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The belt bites with each whipping, my senses blurred and voice smothered with each attempt at screaming. I see him. His eyes are black and cold, the usual persona. I struggle against his grip on my arms but he won't let go, instead sneering and his nails dig into my skin. I push him back and run as fast as I can, my feet are bare and continually cut and poked with sharp shards that I cannot see. Tears roll down my face when I feel a cold hand seize my arm spinning me around. The face doesn't belong to him, I know this face. It's Louis. Staring down at me with ghostly empty eyes that mask the blue, my inaudible voice begging for my release. He has me by my wrists and when I manage to reclaim them thin red lines mark the skin. Blood. 

I sit upright feeling the perspiration on my back and palms. As if a punishing wave washed over me I take deep breaths trying to regain my equilibrium and slow down my heartbeat. I grab my bag and slip a bubblegum into my mouth before curling back into my covers and staring at the ceiling. Why was Louis in my nightmare? Why did he have to be the one who put red blood lines on my wrists? Why was he equated to my father? 

 

Morning comes welcome and bright. I get out of bed and stumble into the bathroom for a shower. When I'm done I pull on the only thermo-appropriate outfit in my closet: shorts and a t shirt. Jogging downstairs in my sneakers I remember that today is the day I fly to NY to do Josh's deed. I sigh drinking my coffee and running my fingers through my hair dragging it away from my face. 

Since I can drive myself to class and back but my groggy manner steps in the way I ask Diana instead. 

"Hey. Can you please drive?" I ask walking to my car. 

"Why? You never let people drive your car." She argues. 

"Feeling out of it and it's just for today. I'm flying to New York tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yup, got an assignment to do and I need Josh's help."

"When will you be back?"

"Sunday probably."

"So I'll see you on Monday then?" 

"You have my word."

We drive to campus and I jump off to go to class. My mind is elsewhere as I walk through the hallways. The grand arches have gone unnoticed by me before but they are actually quite intricate and beautiful. Looking out the windows various portions of MU property is visible: the parking lot, the lawn, the grounds and even the paths leading to the dorms. My shoes click against the tiles with each step. 

On my way there I'm halted by the face in my latest nightmare. Leaning against the far wall right by the door to my classroom is Louis looking down at his phone. I deliberate on whether to just walk on by or address him. Why is he here? 

He looks up when I'm not ready and I turn around hoping he didn't see me. I have twenty minutes for class so I can get a much needed coffee in the meantime. 

"Ally?" A hand rests on my shoulder and I tense. 

Turning around I stare up into the now grey eyes of Louis. Woah. 

"Hey." I give him a regular smile. 

"What's wrong?" He looks at me with hooded eyes but curiosity. 

He reaches up to my face but I step back. His expression falls turning into one of hurt and confusion. 

"Nothing's wrong. I just have to get to class." 

"You're mad, I know." He runs his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for.....these past few days. I had something to do."

"Its fine." I reassure him. 

He steps closer and I move back with a wall behind me. "I'm sorry. I should have told you-" 

"It's okay if you didn't. I mean.......you didn't have to tell me. It isn't my business." I drag my hair away with my fingers. "I have to get to class." 

I step around him but he pulls me back by my waist and flattening me against the wall. There are no students milling about because of classes starting in minus five minutes. My nightmare brings fear and chills my every nerve, my emotion is obviously visible to him and he closes his eyes leaning into me. His fingers wrap around my wrists and I start to panic, fear rising to DEFCON 1. My breath is shaky and hitched when he presses his forehead to mine. 

He looks down at me with the most confused and offended expression - worse than when I slapped him - leaving me immobile and conscious that there is no one around. 

"I missed you." He whispers and my subconscious stops and stares utterly dumbfounded. 

I open my mouth to say something but no words roll out. This mercurial man who appeared in my nightmares has made me forget how tired and hurt I am. No one's done that, it's always lingered in the back waiting to pounce. I'm not afraid of him as a person, more of what this person is capable off. I've seen it and who wouldn't be scared? 

"I did." He reopens his eyes and looks at me with a sense of earnesty as if trying to convince me that he is speaking the truth. 

I say nothing just brimming with confusion as the emotions come crashing back down on me. My body craves sleep and Louis is the only one who can give that to me despite my slight fear of his abilities. 

"Let me kiss you." He murmurs before inching closer. 

He presses his lips to mine and erases all my fears with a single touch. A boy as wounded as I am who is able to help me forget what's been haunting me for years. He deepens the kiss but it doesn't hold any lust from before, it's demanding yet caressing. His hand secures the side of my face pressing evermore against my body and my fingers grip his jacket. When he releases me not only do I have ten seconds to get to class but my exhaustion has tripled. 

"I really did miss you." He repeats. 

"I believe you." I gasp. "Class is starting."

"I'll wait to pick you up after since I thought we could have our sushi date."

I remember something I've been lugging around for these three days in my backpack. My drawings that I hid from him intending to hand them over as a gift at a later stage. I pull it out of my bag hoping to hand it over now.   
I'd remembered his passing request asking me if I could draw him and my ability to almost perfectly duplicate images came in handy when I decided to make a flipbook these past nights I couldn't sleep. The created image is of Louis smiling on the night he took me onto that bridge. 

"Oh.....I have to fly to New York tonight." 

"What?" His voice rises. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"I just did and I didn't think I'd have to."

"What does that mean?" His face hardens. 

"You didn't tell me when you were gonna leave and I wasn't getting worked up. What's wrong with me going?"

"I didn't tell you because......" He pinches the bridge of his nose. "You can go to New York."

"Can go? I wasn't asking for your permission." 

"Just.....don't, Ally. Go to New York and when you get back I'm taking you out for sushi."

"I'm coming back on Monday." 

"What?!" His voice rises another dozen octaves. "Why are you even going?"

"I have something to do. And are you going to tell me where did you go these past three days?"

Jeez. Why is he fussing? 

"It doesn't matter. Why do you care?" He snaps. 

"I just thought you-"

"What? Because I fucked you with my finger you should know everything about me? Stop being so damn sensitive."

His voice is loud enough for his words to ring in my ears and depart with a ringing sound. I'm being left responseless for the third time and just decide to leave. It's pointless getting emotional because it'll be wasted on a jerk like him. I've closed myself up for this very reason, I can't afford to let anyone in because this always happens.   
Without a word I nod and move around him to go to class. He holds onto one of my wrists not letting me go. 

"Ally, I didn't....." He starts and pauses to let out an exasperated breath. "I didn't mean that."

"I made this for you. Do whatever you want with it." I hand the twine-bound flipbook to him so he'd release me. 

He looks down puzzled at the brown book as if finding it strange that I'm not an explosive anger bomb. Scurrying off to class I hear his footsteps behind me and his calls but I don't stop until I'm at my seat. 

I dread walking out of class not knowing what to expect but when I do there is no sign of Louis and I don't know how I feel. A little upset maybe, major regret for ever giving in to him is definite. 

I drive home with Diana and I pack the basic necessities for a four day three night stay a little more North of the continent. I have three bags and Diana's waiting at the car to drive me to the airport. 

"Ready?" She asks while we clamper in. 

"As I'll ever be." I quote and she starts the engine. 

Indeed a booking has been made and the prim, proper attendant says that I'm traveling first class. I hug Diana and go pass the gate into my 'ride' for the not too long flight. 

I land at 21h00 according to my watch and switch on my phone the second I'm in the airport terminal. Josh is waiting - in person - for me when I get my bags. 

"Hey. I didn't think you'd come personally." I tease giving him a hug. 

"Anything for my little sister. So, you ready to meet her?" He grins. 

"A fool in love. What's her name?"

"Danielle. Danielle Roberts." 

"Can't wait to meet her."

"So what exactly do you need for this assessment?"

"Um....it's a study of a culture so I chose businessmen. I'll just need to observe, get into parties and dinners, do a couple interviews."

"I've never been more honored to be a lab rat. I can help with those but first we dine."

We drive to Josh's larger than life apartment/castle in the Hilton and take the elevator up. He opens the door and announces our arrival before a smiling dirty-blonde wearing a fitted navy dress hurries over to greet me. She has sparkling green eyes and isn't the model type which is a plus. 

"You must be Ally. Josh has told me so much about you." She smiles warmly and hugs me. "I'm Danielle but you can call me Dannie."

"Thanks, Dannie. Josh has told me an equal amount about you." I smile. "Are you the chef tonight?"

"Yes, I'm chef every night here because Josh is quite useless cooking-wise."

"It's encoded into our DNA."

"I could use some help in there honestly. Joshy, take her bags from her so she can help me set up."

He's about to protest but doesn't and takes my bags. When she heads off to the kitchen I give him a positive thumbs up and he rolls his eyes. I join Dannie in the kitchen and she instructs me to set the large dining table. 

"So has your friend flown in yet?" She asks casually. 

I freeze not knowing whether she is addressing me. "Friend?"

"Someone named Jack called. He said he was a friend of yours and a partner on the project you needed Josh for."

The doorbell rings just as I'm about to question her further. As far as I know Jack is still at MU. Who would call and lie?

"I'll get it." I offer and go to the door. 

My fear spikes as I approach the door and pull on the handle to open the door. 

Louis is standing coolly against the door frame with no bags in hand. He looks up and a smile plays on his lips but soon vanishes. I've never been more outraged. 

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I enunciate each syllable. Stepping out into the hallway I shut the door behind me. 

"I couldn't let you move around in New York on your own." He says smugly. "I'm Jack for the rest of the weekend, by the way."

"What did you do to Jack?" I'm a ball of fury at this point. How dare he intrude on my life? 

"Nothing. I just asked him his name politely."

"And you have the audacity to call my brother and lie to him!"

"I didn't talk to your brother." He dodges. "I needed to apologize to you and you wouldn't listen unless forced to. I was......a rude fuck to you and I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology, and I don't need you here. Go back." I reach for the door handle but he seizes my wrist. 

"Ally......please." He begs me with earnest pleading eyes. "I know I'm a jerk and every man has his flaws. I have a couple more and they're probably magnified but I really do care how you, you have to believe that. And how you feel about me matters. My outburst yesterday was......it happens sometimes and I want to make you understand but its hard for me."

He closes the space between us and presses my back against the wall. My palms fall on his chest trying to keep him away and he is undeterred. He leans forward so his lips hover above mine. I don't feel anything for him except wounded and a little fear but no urgency to raise my face to his. Nothing. He sees that his jaw tightens, I can tell he's restraining himself. 

"You're different." He lowers his mouth to my jaw. "That's why I can't let you go." He kisses the skin of my neck. "No matter how hard I have to try."

"You're hurtful, Louis, and it can't just be erased with sex. You can't expect me to just forgive you." 

"I've never had to apologize before but I'll do whatever it takes." He hides his face in my hair. "Besides, I think I'd feel your walls around me every night and it won't be to say sorry."

His foul mouth doesn't surprise me, it's the fact that he's saying this in an almost public corridor. That flame is back, in the depths of my belly. He's insensitive, rude, arrogant, rude, selfish and rude; but he can make the nightmares go away. I'm nagged by my subconscious to have mercy on him but my rationale won't budge. 

"Do you forgive me?" He presses further into me and I gasp.

I don't answer yet and he grows impatient. 

"Tell me." He grinds powerfully into me and I whimper from the contact. 

"Y-Yes." I stutter. 

Louis has intense temperamental issues and by saying yes I may have thrown myself into a irretrievable Hell. 

"Good. Now will you introduce me to your family?" 

I hadn't noticed that my legs were almost off the ground with Louis gripping my hips. He steps back and I feel the rush of blood all over my body. I nod and open the door before stepping in. Dannie is thankfully alone in the kitchen when we walk in. Josh is probably still working. 

"Oh hi. Is this Jack?" She looks up and holds out her hand. Louis shakes it. "I'm Dannie."

"People call me Louis. Nice to meet you, Dannie." He replies courteously. Our rendezvous outside completely forgotten. 

"So where will you be staying, Louis?"

I take up residence next to the kitchen island. 

"I'm not sure yet. I could book a room here." 

I know what he's getting at and I look at the ground to hide my glare. 

"Nonsense. You can stay here, do you have any bags?"

"One only. It's in my car. Can I help in any way?"

"Nope. I'm gonna call Josh from his office so Ally, why don't you and Louis set the table?"

"Sure." I answer and go to the tap to wash up. 

She saunters off into the living room and upstairs to call my brother. I go to the fridge and take out a water bottle feeling thirsty and drown a good half of it's contents.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" I look up at Louis.

"And watch you? I don't mind." He winks and I look away not wanting him to see the annoying blush creeping up. 

We set the table with fluid and graceful moments except when Louis attempted to carry three stacks of china at one go. He pulled it off just in time for Josh and Dannie to join us at the table. 

Josh - being an overbearing bigger brother - eyes Louis speculatively but shakes his hand stiffly. 

"Jack?" He clears his throat obviously not pleased with the numerous littering tattoos that are visible on Louis' skin. "I'm Josh, Ally's bigger brother." He makes his voice threatening. 

"Call me Louis. I'm the.....assignment partner." Louis smirks brushing it off. 

Josh looks at me frowning but before I can say anything Dannie orders us to sit and eat. After a meal of small talk and idle chat I take the dishes to the kitchen and help Dannie wash up. She complains about her feet and goes off leaving me to finish. Louis joins my company and becomes part of the conveyor belt while drying the dishes and putting them in the rack. 

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He asks out of the blue and I nearly drop the plate in my hand. 

"What?" I ask almost choking. 

"I can sneak into your room, I mean we're a door apart anyway. I mean it literally of course, nothing but sleep."

"You had too much alcohol and need to sleep. Goodnight, Louis."

I put the last dish away and scamper off to my room. I shower then put on some sleeping clothes. I lay in bed wondering whether I'll be able to sleep or not when my door opens. 

"I couldn't sleep." I hear Louis step inside and whisper. "Mind if I stay here with you?"

I relent knowing that I also need sleep and I won't get that if I'm alone. "Sure."

He climbs in next to me and pulls me closer than necessary. 

"Ally?" He speaks up propping himself on his elbow. 

"Hmm?" I mumble. 

"I didn't mean.......what I said. Really. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

He's referring to his sex references in the passage. "Its fine."

"And what I said on campus to you. I didn't mean it, I just have these moments sometimes and it can't be helped."

"Have you tried?"

"Tried what?"

"To help it. You can't say that without trying."

"Its complicated, Ally." 

I turn on my side to face him. He gazes at me with fear lurking in his blue orbs. 

"You can't go through forever scared to confront it."

"I'm not scared." He responds too quickly. "I want to be able to trust someone so I can tell them when something is wrong and not be laughed at."

"Do your friends laugh at you?" I push his hair out of his face. 

"I don't ever tell them anything." He pulls me against his front with his hand on the small of my back. "I used to tell.........Anna everything because I thought she was actually listening. Actually cared."

"How do you know you can trust me?" I don't want to ask that but now that I did I require an answer. 

His brow furrows not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"You've told me about your family, Ed and Anna, and you followed me to New York. How can you be sure that I am trustworthy?"

"I don't know. Its just......easy, I guess. Ally, I know I can be trying, possessive and rude but its all for a reason and if you give me a chance you'll see it."

I look up at him completely at a loss. He deserves a chance just as much as I do. I wrap my arms around his neck bringing me closer to him, he rolls onto his back so that I'm on top of him. 

"You need to stop overreacting when you see me talking to other guys. I'm at college and I'm bound to communicate with them." I say calmly. "You said you wanted someone who'd stay and I will if you just leave me be sometimes. It's hard for me too."

"I promise to try but I can't say I won't be a little mad."

I take what I'm given and lower myself to kiss him. He cups the side of my face with his hand holding me to him. He deepens the kiss running his other hand up my back under my shirt and I tense when his fingers reach the beginning of a scar. 

"I have them too." He tugs his shirt up and switches on the lamp. 

He takes my hand and leads me to his rib where he let's my fingers trace three identical scars: long and linear. He takes his shirt off completely and let's my hands wander while he watched me intently. I move to his shoulder where there are scattered circulars a shade whiter than his tan. My fingers run over them feeling the unevenness. Cigarette burns. I frown inwardly cursing whoever did this to him. His clavicle is home to a wide gash that could only have been a poor attempt at suicide. Judging by the tissue and healing it's about a year old.   
I get to his hands and I take one in mine, gently examining the cuts on his left arm camouflaged by an innumerable amount of pointless inkings. Patterns flow into one another and images overlap one another cutting off any visibility of his perfect skin. The dark litterings make it almost impossible to notice the white lines and further up on his right arm there is a deflected wound that was powerful but only grazed him. I gasp looking more closely at what is definitely a dodged bullet wound. 

"How...." I manage to get out. 

"There's one that didn't miss." He says to me. 

I'm not sure I want to see that but he lifts his arm and just at the top of his rib cage there is a much more untidy wound. The eye is circular and the skin around it is injured and sensitive. I bend low enough to kiss the skin before sitting back up. 

My expression alone asks Louis to explain but he says nothing. Switching off the light he pulls me back down for a prolonged and needy goodnight kiss. 

"Goodnight." I whisper sweetly against his lips. 

He laughs a little before responding. "Goodnight, Ally."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

 

I wake up to Louis' soft snores and his arm wound securely around my waist leaving me no escape. I sigh and look at the time. 08h00. Its Friday so Josh will be coming up to fetch me and go to the office anytime now. 

"Louis?" I try to wake him. 

He groans and tightens his hold on me to near choking. 

"Louis, wake up." 

"No." He drags the word mumbling into his pillow. 

"I have to go to work with Josh so you need to at least let me wake up."

"Don't go. Stay here." He sounds like a little boy asking for his bedroom door to be left open. 

"I can't." I feel upset that I can't stay because I could use some extra sleep but this isn't a vacation. "And since you're my assignment partner you need to come too."

He grumbles something incoherent to me. I pick up his arm and crawl out from under before grabbing some clothes and leaving a fast asleep Louis in my bed. I shower and pull on jeans a button-up shirt because I'm not sure I have any other appropriate clothing.   
I return and he's awake rubbing the sleep away. I pull on my favorite black boots while Louis stands. 

"Ten minutes!" I call after him as he stumbles out of my room. 

I go downstairs and find Dannie in the kitchen talking cheerfully with Josh who is at the table. I observe them and notice how Josh grins for almost everything she says. He stands up to give her a chaste kiss and I smile fondly at my brother ready to give him a go-ahead.   
My mind takes me back to last night when Louis showed me his scars, symbols of events in his past. We all have a dark side, we all have demons. We all need someone to accept them. 

 

"Hey. Ready to go?" Josh is waiting impatiently in the foyer when I get downstairs. 

"I didn't have breakfast yet." I'm just pushing it. 

Louis comes downstairs looking as fresh as one of those Nivea models and I roll my eyes. 

"Goodmorning." He greets me cordially with a smile and I reply with the same. 

"I'll buy you both breakfast. Come on or we'll be late." Josh ushers out the door and Dannie shrugs apologetically at me. 

We walk through the well kept parking lot to one of Josh's spots and climbing in the backseat. Josh unnecessarily sits between Louis and I and I laugh inwardly. 

"So how long have you two been friends?" Josh asks us and I look at Louis. 

"About two weeks." I tell him hoping that was last of his questions. 

"Are you one of Seeley's friends?" He turns to Louis who I know is capable of the perfect lie. 

"No, my fraternities are neighbors actually." Louis answers simply. 

The rest of the drive is silent as we continue on to Josh's CEO headquarters. We climb out and the driver takes the car to be parked while we walk inside. 

"So, Ally you can sit in my office today. Louis, you can stay here with Olivia and meet the men of my kind first-hand." Josh explains and Louis' face doesn't falter. 

"Sure." He smiles and accepts it. 

I follow my brother to the elevators and glance back to smile encouragingly at Louis is looks uncomfortable. Once the elevator doors close my brother turns to me. 

"You're dating him, aren't you?" Josh accuses. 

"What?" My eyes widen from shock. 

"Don't be coy with me. I know you are."

"I am not." 

I don't really know what we are. 

"Are you lying?"

"I'm not sure."

"What does that mean?"

Josh is my brother and I've always been able to go to him and confide in him but I doubt he'll understand in these circumstances. 

"I don't know."

"He.......has a lot of tattoos."

"Yeah." I laugh. "I noticed."

"Do you trust him?" 

"I do."

"Then I'll trust him. But I'll hunt him down if he hurts you, I hope he knows that." 

I decide to change the subject. "I like Danielle. You two look great together."

That seems to capture his attention and he flips his mood. 

"Good because I needed the women in my life to get along." He drapes his arm around my shoulders. 

The doors open and we walk out to the receptionist who is surprised to see me when she looks up. 

"Andrea. This is my sister and today she is as important as I am." He says very business-like before asking the usual messages and appointments. 

I make his expensive soft white couch my home and sit cross-legged on it while I watch him. Throughout the door I receive numerous disgruntled texts from Louis on the ground floor who is making less than no attempt to help with my assessment. 

 

We get through the day and take the elevator at the day's end to get Louis and go home. What I see amuses me greatly. Louis is sitting at Olivia's desk and just tapping away at her computer. He sees us and stands eager to depart. 

 

Dannie is excited to try out her new recipe and when we give her thumbs-up she is delighted. After dinner I can't sleep yet I need it and Louis has been in his room so I don't want to disturb him. I wander through the apartment barefoot careful not to make any noise as everyone is asleep.   
I enter Josh's grand library and start scanning titles when I see a copy of Jane Eyre on a high shelf and jump to reach it. Bringing it with me to a comfy corner sofa I bring my knees up to my chest and open the book. 

 

I'm being lifted as someone attempts to carry me. My eyes flutter open and I see Louis with me in his arms walking up the steps. 

"What time is it?" It tends to be my default question in every situation. 

"Its one in the morning. I was looking for you because I panicked when you weren't in your room." He explains keeping his voice at monotone. 

"Sorry." I yawn as he sets me down on my bed. 

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Please?" 

He climbs in underneath the covers and I rest my head on his arm. I fall asleep in moments to the feel of Louis kissing my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day is less stressful as Josh had been invited to a pool party and forced us into tagging along. He claimed it would be an ideal opportunity for me to speak to some of the most successful businessmen in every field so obviously, I couldn't decline. 

"You don't have to come." I point out to Louis. 

I'm sitting cross-legged on his bed and he is rummaging through his bag for something to wear. Its hilarious. 

"I want to. Do you not want me to come?" He pins me with his gaze and strides over to me. 

He forces me to lay down when he lowers himself to be hovering above me. I panic and try to crawl out but it's no use. 

"What will happen if my brother walks in?" I sound accusatory. 

"Worst case scenario is we elope and they break all ties with us." He jokes and buries himself in my neck. I giggle but am halted when my hair is brushed back and Louis leaves a thin wet line below my earlobe.   
He blows cool air on the skin and I feel my every nerve tingle in response. When he sucks gently on the soft spot he discovered on my neck my moan cannot be smothered. He brings his mouth to mine capturing it with his and I let his tongue explore and dominate.   
He let's his weight fall on me so that I feel his arousal against my front. I gasp knotting my fingers in his hair. 

"Louis." I moan his name in a plea. 

Someone knocks on the door and Louis growls because of the disturbance. 

"Go away." He mumbles against my lips and I can't help my grin. 

"Ally?" Its Dannie. 

"Yup?" I try to sound as clear as possible after I separate my lips from Louis'. 

"We're leaving in ten." She informs us. 

"We'll be right down." I call back. 

Louis claims my mouth once more making me forget about my impatient brother downstairs who will probably barge in at any moment. 

"You need to get ready if you're coming." I look up into his crystal blue eyes. I notice tiny green specks in them and find myself in awe of the levels of beauty in this man. 

"Oh, I'll be coming." He smirks before kissing me again and I realize he wasn't referring to the party. 

My eyes widen and a shocked breath is emitted much to his amusement. He chuckles before getting up and pulling me with him.   
I go back across the hall to my room to put some shoes on before I go downstairs to join everyone else. 

 

The 'party' is as alive as a country club can be during the day. I notice Louis mocking smile from the corner of my eye when he takes note of that too. In comparison to the party he'd taken me to this pales immensely. Josh and Dannie immediately blend into the crowd mingling with the dozens of rich folk I've never seen before. 

"Wanna ditch?" Louis lowers his mouth to my ear. 

"We can't ditch, Josh will have a stroke if he decides to leave and we're not here." I argue. 

"This is as fun as history class." 

"Well my grade is in this history class so we need to suck it up." 

"I love it when you talk dirty." He smirks and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. My cheeks turn crimson and I look around at anyone else. 

"I'll be right back." Louis says disappearing through the crowd and Josh calls me over to meet someone. 

I am introduced to everyone at the party and remembering their names is going to me a mission for me. On the bright side I have already two thirds of my paper completed and hopefully tomorrow I will obtain that last piece. I spot Louis near the bar with a beer bottle in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. As baffling as it looks, that's not all. His gaze is intent on a woman not a great distance from him who has her arm looped through someone who looks oddly familiar. I try to remember if I'd been introduced to them and squash the slight curiosity as to why he is staring at her like that. My brain convinces me not to intervene no matter how bitter the taste in my mouth becomes and I stand put watching him. He makes no attempt to approach her and when I'm about to give up she looks at him but what she sees isn't something a stranger would. Her fake brilliant smile falls immediately, her grip tightening slightly on her partner's arm who notices and has a similar reaction to seeing Louis. 

I am confused and in dire need of an explanation. Louis looks away first gazing directly at me and seeing my expression he weaves his way through the people over to me. 

"Who was that?" It stumbles out before I can stop it. 

He doesn't answer at first turning his back to them he shadows my line of sight completely. Standing with an almost protective stance he hands me the water bottle and takes a large gulp from his bottle. I get the vibe that he doesn't plan on answering me at first but he answers me after finishing his entire bottle. 

"That's her." He spits sounding disgusted. 

"Who?" I still don't know. 

"Annabelle. That's her, the fucking gold digger." He glances back at them and I stare at her too. She is very pretty, tall and slender with perfect teeth and shiny blonde hair. She doesn look at him again. "And the guy. Her fiancé."

I expect him to say Ed because that's who's name I remember from the story he told me. 

"He's my brother." His tone isn't one that I'd use to introduce my brother. "She probably left the fucker Ed when his bank balance dropped to four figures."

I maintain my composure while I sneak a glimpse at the couple not far away from us. He sounds cold and hateful, not at all the Louis I enjoy spending time with but under the funny exterior I always knew there was this destructive core that could be triggered instantaneously. 

"Do you want to leave?" I force him to look at me. 

"No. Why should we? They're the party crashers." He hisses and I suspect that beer wasn't his first. 

"Louis, please. Let's go." I encourage and when he doesn't budge I put my hand in his in a gentle gesture and he follows me out without protest then. 

Taking Louis back 

I send the text to Josh and he replies with a usual warning to be careful. The driver takes us to Josh's place and I lead Louis into the elevators up to our floor. We enter the apartment and I turn to Louis. 

"Are you okay?" I ask concerned. 

"She's such a whore. I can't believe I........" He starts feeling guilty. 

"Hey, we all make mistakes and we all need to learn from them. The guilt will wear off once you figure out it was worth the error." I smile supportively. "Let's get you to bed." 

He follows me upstairs in to his temporary bedroom and he kicks off his shoes before climbing into the bed. 

"Will you ever make me feel guilty?" He asks so softly I almost don't hear him. 

"Never." I smile. 

I turn to leave but he grabs my wrist and holds me back. 

"Will you stay?" His second request comes out like the plea from a little boy again. 

"If you want me to." I sit on the bed beside him. 

He pulls me down to press his lips to mine and my attempts to move are in vain when he grabs my waist and rolls over pinning me to the mattress. He attacks my neck with wet kisses and nips of the skin. Uncovering my sweet spot again he lengthens his assault earning him a moan from me. The dress I'm wearing is dragged up as he settles in between my legs and runs his hand up my thigh. 

"Take off the dress." Louis instructs and I do unzipping the side and pulling it over my head.   
He removes his shirt and pants discarding them afterwards. 

He may be doing this out of depression or being upset but I don't mind, if I am his escape or medicine then I'm fine with that.   
His eyes trail up and down my body, I begin to feel a little self conscious so I cross my arms over my chest but he stops me. 

"You're beautiful, stop hiding it." He praises and I blush. 

He kisses me again for a long while before moving to my jaw and my neck. He kisses his way down pass my clavicle to my cleavage, unhooking my bra at the back he let's it fall to the ground. His tongue flicks over my nipple making it hard under his touch while his other hand pinched the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. My moans are strangled and desperate, I feel everything down there.   
He dips and leaves a wet line in the valley between my breasts before holding my waist and continuing the assault down my abdomen to my hips. My body is aching and responding to his actions faster than I can mentally process anything. Everything around us is forgotten. 

"I want to taste you." He whispers seductively and I bite my lip. 

He deftly removes my last item of clothing and I watch his tongue dart out to wet his lips. I close my eyes knowing I won't be able to watch or I'll combust. 

I feel his tongue on me and it reverberates all over my body, he goes in a circular pattern before laying it flat against my clitoris and I feel like my limit has been reached. My head rolls back into the pillow when his finger enters me but his mouth doesn't part from me. He drives me to the edge and back with each in and out movement of his fingers, his tongue performing a sweet torture in unison. Gasping when he enters a second finger and speeds up his movements my back arches from the sensation, feeling the deep pool fill with the explosive desire I've only recently been acquainted with. 

It is uncomfortable, just a little more than when he tried one and it fades off. I feel myself being stretched and it's a little painful but it's easy to ignore. 

"Louis......I.....I." I try to speak but my words are forgotten as the powerful wave washes over me, my body stiffening as I wait for it to pass.   
It's an inexplicable feeling even better than my first which I thought was impossible.   
I am tired but I feel heady and my breathing has been reduced to panting. Louis comes up to my eye-level and kisses me, I taste the salty hints. 

"You're so sweet." His lips move against mine and his words alone make my insides mellow. 

He is lying between my legs and I feel the strain in his boxers pressing into me. I drag myself upright with our lips still attached then turning over so that he is against the headboard upright and I am straddling him. He forces his tongue into my mouth reclaiming it as his and my hips begin to rock. I move to his neck fisting his hair with my hand I try to render what I can with my inexperience. My lips brush gently down to his neck and he moans when I arrive at a spot at the base. Having found my target I press a kiss to the spot before sucking hard on the skin, my teeth clamping down only a little. He begins to match my rhythm and his head rolls back emitting throaty moans.   
When I release him I find that my unoccupied hand has fallen to his crotch and when I remove it he groans covering my hand with his and showing me what to do. I've never done this before so I gape at my actions and his need. He abandons my hand and I'm left to continue, finding some bravery I add a little more pressure and he moans in appreciation. His hips rock up in encouragement and I return with some added pressure. 

"Ally.....fuck....I'm going to-" He cuts himself off by forcing his lips onto mine and his fingertips press into my hips. His kiss is sloppy and he bites my lip as he comes undone. 

A moist pool builds in his boxers and his breathing is erratic. His eyes are shut tightly waiting for his high to pass.   
He reopens them after a minute and his eyes are full of wonder, looking into mine and tucking my hair behind my ear before kissing me. 

"You made me come in my boxers." His voice doesn't give away whether that's a good or bad thing. 

"I'm sorry." I say sheepishly not knowing what else would be appropriate. 

"No one's ever done that before." 

"Oh." I frown 

"That was a compliment, Ally. I love how naïve you are." 

My heart skips two beats at the sound of the four letter word. Deciding not to read into it too much I let the blush overtake my cheeks. 

"Wait here." He commands shifting me off his lap. He takes a pair of clean boxers and going into the bathroom. 

I remember that Josh and Dannie will return any moment and I don't want to chance knowing what Josh's reaction will be if he discovered us like this. Part of me wants him to, part of me wants to not care and shred the metaphorical corset but majority of me knows that is irresponsible and can't happen. 

When Louis returns to his room I have left and am sitting in mine wearing his t shirt and curled up under my covers. I hear the thudding of his angry footsteps as he crosses the hall and opens my door. His stern and blunt angry expression softens when he sees me, transforming into confusion and worry. 

"What are you doing?" He enters my room shutting the door. 

"Nothing. I just..........Josh will come back-" I start. 

"You don't want him to see us together?" He almost smiles acidly. 

"No!" I sit up. 

"Am I not good enough?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean that."

"Its fine. I'll go."

I grab his arm offended that he'd think he wasn't good enough. He shoves me off and stomps off out of my room slamming the door. 

My better judgment says that I should let him cool off before I attempt to mend things, he said that sometimes he couldn't control it and maybe going near him now would be risky. I hear a loud crash downstairs followed by two more and I panic. I jump off the bed and hurry down the steps to the kitchen where I find Louis has broken a good few of Dannie's dishes on the floor. Even what used to be a glass tumbler is now tiny glass pieces on the tiles. 

"Louis?" I speak softly to the man who is across the mess from me leaning against the counter for support. 

"Go away. I'm not good enough, right? The only thing I can do is break stuff that isn't mine like this fucking china." He snarls throwing another one onto the ground. 

"No, Louis. You are good enough, no one's told you that before but you are. I'm telling you that." 

"No, I'm not! Everyone else says so! I don't deserve someone who cares no matter how much I want that."

"You do deserve someone who cares, Louis. Everyone does."

"Not me! I'm a fucked up bastard with nothing to mine, no one to call my own." 

"Louis, you deserve to be loved-"

"You're just saying that, Ally! I am this way for a reason, no one will love me." 

"Louis, please. You are-"

"I love you, Ally. I don't know how but I know why. I love you and you don't love me back because I am the way I am." 

My world falls apart at his words. No one besides the obvious people have ever said that to me before and hearing it now puts a lump in my throat. Louis is standing uncomfortably across the room from me, not knowing what to say now that he said what was on his mind.   
I do care about Louis and to say feelings for him haven't arisen would be lying. He cares, I know that, and is capable of love, just continually wounded by the closest near to him. He needed to see that someone can love him without fear of being hurt. I rack my brain for a way to demonstrate when I look at the floor and an idea sparks. 

Looking up at him he regards me warily and I step forward letting my foot walk on the shards of glass and the stinging pain is evident. His eyes widen in disbelief when I take my second step and he shakes his head. Taking large strides over to me he picks me up off the punishing pieces and carries me out of the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" He sounds angry. 

"You needed to see that......someone can care unconditionally. That you didn't have to be the one going through all the pain and making all the mistakes." I look into his eyes as I speak wanting to deliver the entirety of my message. 

"I really do love you." He closes his eyes pressing his forehead to mine. "Tell me you love me too, Ally. Please." 

I've known Louis a week. A solid week a few days, saying that I.....loved him so soon would mean what exactly? I've told him so much about me and that saying something so sacred to most would.......be moving too fast. Never would I have expected this from Louis, he's just a mass of surprises.   
His eyes bore into my soul making me feel evil for doing this to him. I must answer him. 

"I do. I love you too." Against my corset-ruled judgment I say what we both need to hear and I'd never have said it if I didn't mean it. 

His smile widens splitting his face in two. He carries me upstairs to my room and drops me on the bed before leaving. He returns five minutes later with a box of bandaids. I'm too afraid to look at my leg and see the damage sustained so I don't protest when he sits and drags my legs onto his lap. 

"You are......by far the craziest girl I've ever met." He comments frowning at the gashes. 

"Thank you?" I make it out to be a question. 

He cleans the cuts with a damp cloth and covers them with bandaids, even a tiny piece had to be dislodged. He repeats the process with the other leg and I watch him, observing and appreciating his movements. They're fluid and measured as if he'd done this over many times. The thought is unsettling. 

When he's done he takes everything away before hunting through my bag. He finds a pair of black socks and sits back down. 

"I can do that." I tell him. 

"But I want to do it." He argues and swiftly clothes my feet. 

He climbs in under the covers beside me dragging me close to his chest so that I inhale his scent as I fall asleep. 

***

*JOSH POV*

"Ally!" I call when Danielle and I are inside and I toss my keys on the counter. "Louis!" 

"Will you stop screaming? They could be sleeping." Danielle scolds walking barefoot up the steps with her shoes in hand. 

I follow closely behind her and notice Louis' door wide open with him not inside but Ally's door is shut. My temper builds but Danielle grabs my arm. 

"Ally's a responsible girl. Leave them alone, Josh." She warns. 

"She's my sister-"

"And I know he won't hurt her. Do you see the way he watches her? Sometimes I wish you'd look at me that way." 

She's right but that doesn't mean Louis hasn't earned a serving of my disliking. I mean who has the name Jack but has everyone call him Louis?

"What way?" I ask with a raised brow. 

"Nothing." 

"There's a way?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*ALLY POV*

Louis and I have to fly back today. I have been at my computer for majority of the day wording my efforts and observations of the business world. I'm just about done when the clock says it's 19h00 and I have to get ready to leave in a half hour. 

Josh is unusually nice to Louis and very coy when he bids us adieu. I resolve to speak with him later. Our flight isn't long and when we land Louis carries all my bags but one. We walk into the parking lot and Louis unlocks his car. He drives out but doesn't take the route back to campus. 

"Where are we going?" I ask looking out the window. 

"I want to show you something before we go back." He answers neutrally. 

We drive out of the city and into the suburbs that I don't recognize. We pull into the driveway of a pale white house with large black gates and a lush green lawn. The bold number 78 is imprinted on the gate and door alike. When we jump out and walk up the path I begin to suspect what this is. 

Inside is warm but not hot, cozy but not suffocating. I like it. We walk directly into a modern kitchen then further out is a living room and a dining area. To the left corner is a staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms I suppose. 

"Welcome to my home. I haven't been here in a while so excuse the untidiness." Louis announces. 

If this is his home that means his family was here at the time of the awry burglary. Why would he keep this house?

"Couldn't bring myself to sell it." He spookily answers my unasked question. 

"Its lovely." I manage to say. 

"It's old too. Let me show you upstairs." 

He leads me up the steps to the a hallway lined with white doors. Starting with the third on the right he let's me enter first.   
The walls are a subtle shade of blue and a double bed is the focal point of this room; several photos and drawings are hung on the walls. The bedroom of a teenager. 

"I uh.....don't come here often enough so I didn't redecorate yet." He shrugs. 

"I like it." I admit. 

"Thanks."

I look around walking up to his table and fidgeting a few of his things. There are comic books and novels splayed all over his work area, accompanied by blank sheets and notebooks.   
A pair of arms wrap around my waist and I inhale sharply from the surprise. Louis rests his head on my shoulder. 

"Who is this?" I ask picking up a photo from his table. 

"My sister. Her name was Charlotte. Next to her is my brother, George, who you already saw in person. Behind them are my parents." Anyone could tell he's hiding the emotion in his voice. 

"And this is you?" I point to the third child in the photo. 

"Yes. That was my first football game."

"Did you win?"

"I was a reserve and no one got hurt that day."

I smile looking down at the innocent brown haired and blue eyed boy in the photograph. His smile is so genuine, unhurt. 

Louis inhales deeply and keeps his grip solid and impenetrable around my waist. I see an MP3 player on his desk and reach for it, I inquisitively browse through the many titles. 

"I went to my brother those three days I wasn't around." Louis speaks suddenly. 

I turn around so that my back is to the desk and stare into the blue orbs that never fail to stun me. 

"You didn't need to tell me." I smile in assurance. "I was fine not knowing."

"I need you to trust me so I have to tell you more about myself than I've ever told anyone."

"I trust you, Louis."

"Not in the way I need you to. I want you be mine."

My brows knit together in a confused frown. My subconscious suggests that he wants complete intimacy that I'm too coward to give. 

"I am desperate to make love to you but I won't pressure you. You need to be sure and not doubtful of me-" He starts when a realization hits me like a freit train. 

"I want to." I watch his expression empty of all things negative. 

"Are you.......are you sure?" 

I nod shaking off my nerves and Louis' expression fill with wonder but there's something behind the curtain, lurking in the depths. 

"Here?" He asks. 

"Here." I blush. 

My nerves refuse to be silenced, their levels spike adding to my fear. Louis crashes his lips into mine, stealing my focus and demanding my attention. My arms tighten around his neck when he starts moving and hoists me onto the bed. I start to unbutton my shirt but his gaze hardens. 

"No." He removes my hands. "I want to do that."

Moving to my legs he removes my shoes, kissing my instep on each side. The action is reflected in the deep pool in my belly. Releasing the button on my jeans he forces it down my legs before tossing them. He discards his shirt and climbs on top of me flattening me on the mattress my head resting on a party of pillows. Starting with my lips he furthers his journey down my neck and onto my clavicle in a hurried pace. As promised he starts popping the buttons of my plaid shirt then letting it lie open as he gazes admiringly at what is revealed. I fight the urge to cover up.   
Resuming his wretched trail of kisses down my chest he forces my back off the mattress to unclip my brassiere then dropping both pieces of fabric onto the floor. He moves back up to my neck on the opposite side he presses into me while planting caressing kisses on my skin. My body is already way ahead of me, my fingers pressing into his back when each tingling sensation fogs my senses. 

"We're a perfect fit." His hand comes up cup and massage my breast. 

I unknowingly lift myself up and into his hold, enjoying the way it feels. He rolls his hips a little and I close my eyes letting the want take over. 

"Ugh.....Louis......" I moan in dire need and he silences me with a kiss. 

"I want you to be sure." He murmurs against my lips. 

"I'm sure." 

He pulls back and sits up reaching to something on the floor. It is well into nightfall so I can barely see anything when he stands. I watch him dig something out of his pants pocket. A foil packet. He hooks the band of his boxers with his fingers and drops it to the floor. My eyes widen slightly. He's so big. Will it fit?   
Nerves begin to build again, rising at a rapid pace when he walks back over to me. 

"Will you help me put this on?" He holds out the foil square. 

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you." 

He instructs me to pinch the top and roll it on him. He drops me back onto the mattress hovering above me and gazing into my eyes looking for some doubt that he doesn't find. His hand deftly strips me of my panty and drags my legs apart with his knee. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He says calmly and I nod, my body now eager. "Its going to hurt."

I knew that it would, years of health class taught me that. I always thought my first time would never happen because I'd never let anyone get this close to taking what I've been guarding for my entire life.   
I feel the almost silky condom against my thigh and I grip the sheets, waiting. He rolls into me a little not entering me fully, but the pain is definitely there. I screw my eyes shut waiting for it to pass but it doesn't, only becoming dull. 

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned and I nod. 

He moves a further in little by little while keeping his lips on mine then my nose and my neck. I train my focus on that working on ignoring the ache within me, letting my body adjust to the intrusion. 

"Is it okay for me to move?" He sounds amazed and confounded. I nod in consent. 

He moves back then sliding into me again. Tears begin to roll down onto the pillow as I bite my lip to keep from screaming. I didn't expect it to hurt this much, I always thought people exaggerated the pain. He continues to move in and out of me, his pace slow and steady as he shreds through my virginity. Soon the pain disintegrates into a subtle ache leaving the passion to overrule, and I can open my eyes. Louis is watching me with wondrous eyes, but I still see the restraint in them and the unknown lurking in the back. 

"You're so beautiful. I love you, Ally." He seals it with a kiss. 

The pit in my belly has long since gotten out of my depth and now it threatens to detonate. The feeling is nothing short of remarkable, blurring my vision but stunning every part of me. I get what all the fuss is about, I'd do anything to feel this way again. My body bucks with exhaustion when it passes and I stare up into Louis' blue crystals. I see the awe and wonder in them but when he closes his eyes trying to find his release he opens them revealing a new emotion.   
It is dark and hard, void of what I've seen in him before. The sinister lurking has come into plain view, taking over his features. Before I can reach up he takes my wrists and pins them above my head, resting his other hand on my hip. He stares at me but doesn't see who I am. He quickens his pace and when he pulls out I hope its over, only for him to slam mercilessly back into me. He enters me at a speed greater than the last forcing his entire length into me. My moans aren't from pleasure, this isn't what I wanted. This is all pain and discomfort and I want it to end. He gets to his end and let's go inside me. 

I struggle against his hand that is caging my wrists, finally freeing my right. I lift my face up to his and caressing the side of his face with my free hand. 

"Come back to me." I kiss him waiting for a response. 

He molds our lips together and I pull back. Seeing his grip on my wrist he frowns and frees me. I slump back into the mattress but Louis encircles my waist. I try to disguise my flinch as he pulls out of me then removes the condom and tosses it into the bin. 

"Did I hurt you?" He starts kissing my clavicle. 

"I'm just a little sore. The second time was a little painful."

"Second time?" He sounds confused. 

I hide my gasp. "You don't remember?"

He shakes his head in a negative answer. I gaze disbelievingly at him, and a little afraid. How does he not remember? 

"You uh.....held my wrists above my head and um......moved faster." I cringe remembering how it hurt. 

His eyes widen as if from a realization and his eyes take on a fearful casting. 

"Did I hurt you?" He repeats the question but his eyes show that he isn't anxious for an answer. 

I look at him afraid to tell him. "A little." I admit. "But I'm okay."

Now hurt showers over his features but there's a trace of internal hate. "Do you want to go?"

"Not unless you want me to." 

"No, of course not." He buries himself in my neck. "I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't know.............I never want you to leave." 

I'm allowed to lay my head on his chest and my arm to drape over his abdomen. Neither of us speak for the duration it takes for me to fall asleep first.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it :) please let me know what you think :)
> 
> \- S xx

Chapter 15

"Ally?" My arm is being shaken gently. "Wake up." 

I do and it's still dark out, the room is illuminated only by a shaft of moonlight coming through the curtains. My mind takes 0.8 seconds to recognize where I am and who is with me. 

"What did I do?" I sit up and regret it. My lower region is sore enough to have been in a horse's saddle for a month straight. 

"You didn't do anything." Louis chortles. He is already up, wearing a pair of boxer briefs and sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.   
I've never been a fan of boxer briefs but Louis could model for every brand of it because of his physique. 

"Oh." I drag my hair out of my face. 

"I have to change the sheets." He says simply glancing down at the white fabric.   
It has been altered in some way, there are red stains all over them. My breathing hitches as I'm able to classify the source, the last time I'd seen this I had dialed 911 two seconds later. 

"Ally, it's fine. There's nothing wrong." Louis takes my hand dragging my gaze to his. "It's normal to bleed your first time."

Questions like mine arise on numerous occasions during health class or even biology but I guess was the single student who doubted the science of human anatomy at the time. 

Louis has waited patiently for me and let's me clamber off the bed gracelessly, discerning the subtle affliction coming from down there.

"You okay?" He caresses brushes the hair away from the side of my face cupping my cheek and running his thumb over it. 

I indicate my acquiesce with a small nod and a smile. 

"Does it hurt?" He rephrases his inquiry searching my eyes with his. 

"I'm just a little sore." I murmur. "I don't think I can walk."

He chuckles and presses his lips to mine in a chaste non-demanding union. 

 

***

 

Its stifling hot, unreasonably so. I wriggle uncomfortably under a heavy mass on my side and open my eyes. The weight is Louis arm that is a form of restraint preventing me from moving half an inch. An old-fashioned alarm clock says that it's almost nine. I shuffle gracefully out of Louis' cage after lifting his arm, a shocking pain bolts up my body. I wait for it to pass. He rolls over fumbling for something with outstretched arm but not waking up and settling for the pillow I was using. 

Not wanting to bother Louis by waking him up I gather my clothes and snatch my phone. There's a text from Diana received ten minutes ago. 

Just left the airport. Be there in a bit. 

I suspect she thinks me to be at the frat house but I text her back asking her to fetch me from a bus stop I remember passing a few houses down. She replies with an okay and a request to explain why I'm where I am. I have to get to campus ASAP or I'll miss my first classes, not to mention the interview for an internship Josh had gotten me. I rely on him too much. 

I'm finished pulling on my clothes when a muffled sound makes me pause. Glancing at the bed I watch Louis roll over with an angry frown on his face, he soon settles down mumbling something inaudible. 

"Ally." I freeze out of fear when I hear my name being called. Turning back I see that Louis is still rolled up in the sheets not aware of me at all. 

 

I dump my bags in Diana's backseat before climbing in next to her. She rolls into traffic and rejoins the rush hour. 

"So why were you in the middle of nowhere?" She quizzes on our drive back to campus. 

I toss back and forth the argument on whether I should tell her or not. She's my closest friend so I see no harm. 

"I uh......Louis wanted to show me his house." I say truthfully. 

"Oh, you naughty girl." She smirks. 

"His family home." I display mock disgust. "But..........-"

"But what?" She presses putting me on the spot. 

"We.......we did...."

"What?" She says in a disbelieving tone. "Really?"

I nod shyly looking out the window. 

"Wow. How was it?"

Diana is of course way more experienced sexually than I am. Her first time was on prom night with her long-standing boyfriend at the time who she broke it off with when she caught him replicating prom night with the head cheerleader.   
I look back at her feeling the bloody creeping into my cheeks adding a new shade to them. 

"I think that's private information." I roll my eyes as we enter MU property. 

"That amazing, huh?" She pulls into our driveway. 

We jump off and with each step of mine the dull aching makes itself apparent and known to me. I get my bags and she unlocks the front door. 

"We're back!" Diana shouts to no one in particular. 

I have about an hour to shower and get dressed before getting into my car and waiting for Diana to join me. I had asked Jack to record the lessons I missed so I had to get them from him ASAP so that I could prepare for the long night ahead. 

I meet Jack outside of our first class. 

"Hey. I put the videos on this flash for you." Jack hands me a fingernail-sized USB drive. 

"Thank you so much. I owe you one." I reply gratefully as we walk inside together. 

"Ally!" I hear the familiar voice of Seeley call to me and I let Jack go in without me. 

"Yeah?" I give him my attention. 

"Did he find you yet? Louis came barging in this morning pissed as can be asking for you."

The hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention. 

"No, he-" I begin but lose my way when I spot the face of said guy who returns my gaze before striding up to us. 

"He said you two were together last night. Is that true?" Seeley asks with neutral eyes. 

"Seeley, I-" But Louis has reached us and grabs my arm yanking me away. 

"I need to talk to you." He hisses oozing anger. 

I'm cornered by a wall not too far away from Seeley who is staring wide eyed at me. 

"What the fuck happened? Why did leave in the morning?" He puts his hand up against the wall blocking my view of Seeley and his of me. 

"I'm sorry. I had to get back-" 

"Do you hate me?" 

His question throws me. "No, why would I hate you?"

"I just thought.....because of last maybe you left because you hated me." 

"No no, I don't hate you. I'd just lost track of time and needed to get back for class." He doesn't seem to believe me so I raise my hand to run my fingers through his hair not caring who saw. 

"Last night was the best night of my existence." He closes his eyes leaning into me. "Thank you."

I smile feeling my blush become more naked to the human eye. 

"What did you say to my brother?" I turn the tables on him. 

"I didn't say anything he didn't need to know."

"Louis! He..........-"

"Isn't a fan of me? I know but he deserved to know and the sooner the better."

"I was going to tell him my-"

"So you could leave out what you didn't feel like telling him, I know."

I retract my hand becoming uneasy with his outburst. That's not at all what I meant and he must know that. 

"Louis, what's wrong?" Something must have happened because there's no way my sneaking back to campus can fire his irate comments. 

"Why do you care about me at all, Ally?" He snaps. "You're just like everyone else, once they get what they wanted they leave with nothing else to be said."

I'm wounded by his words, after everything I've told him he still doubts me. How can someone be so dark? From my peripheral vision I see that my brother has left. 

"Look at me, Ally!" Louis barks slamming his palm against the wall right next to my head cutting off my line of sight. I jump a little gripping my books tighter. 

"I am not going to stand here and listen to this crap, Louis. I told you everything and why you don't believe me is a mystery." I poke back. He needs to stop intimidating people and making them afraid of him. "I have to get to class."

I try stepping around him but his towering frame is one that cannot be maneuvered against. He remains still with his hand against the wall and his eyes shut, trapping me in an inescapable confine. 

"Fine." Is all he mutters under his breath before shoving off and taking giant strides to get away from me. 

To ask what that was all about wouldn't help in anyway to getting to the point. Louis speaks, lives, thinks and breathes riddles. But his anger was physically visible this time, has he reacted this way before? How could I purely be the cause of such a tantrum?  
All I know now is that Louis isn't someone who should be second-guessed or guessed at all. He doesn't scare me so much as he confuses me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback means the world to me :) so please do tell me what you think 
> 
> \- S xx

Chapter 16

Classes goes by in a speedy flash and when it's over I debate going to the track meeting. What Louis had to say this morning has put me in a foul mood - to say the least - and I just want to go back to the frat house, and prepare for my inevitable discussion with Seeley. 

I walk alone with my bag on my shoulder to the campus grounds adjudicating that a simple and fresh environment would be good to help me clear my head.   
Our couch is waiting for us when I arrive and order us to immediately get into our gear. 

"We're doing it differently today." She says to our fourteen-member team. "We are having a game of football so divide yourselves up."

We spend the entire two hours of after school curriculum getting our football on. Afterwards I'm sweaty and more sore than I should be, so picking up my water bottle and towel I go over to where I'd left my bags on the bleachers but there's a new occupant beside it. 

I hide my frown as I get closer and find that it is James. Part of me was hoping it would be Louis and that part of me is upset because it isn't. 

"Hey." James greets me first. 

He stands and picks up my bag handing it to me, I've never liked people touching my stuff but the reason why he's here is more baffling so I shove away the initial reaction. 

"Hey, James. Do you need something?"

"You're a good player. In soccer, I mean." He avoids the question. 

"Thanks."

Anyone would find the fact that he is sitting here beside my bag with none of his belongings in sight watching us play soccer, a little thought-provoking. My gut isn't giving me the most reputable indication right now. 

"I saw you and Louis this morning. He looked pissed." He says following me down the steps and across the field. 

"Oh." I try not to encourage him. 

"He looks at you differently. Strangely, I've never seen him like that before." His face shows that he is less than pleased with the note. I say nothing but he goes on. "It's like he's actually trying not to hurt you."

"Is that a bad thing?" I snap getting annoyed at this harassment. 

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. There were times he didn't hold himself back so it was just........interesting."

I'm somewhat offended by James thinking of Louis as a hamster, speaking condescendingly of him. I quicken my pace but James keeps up with me undeterred. 

"He's hit people before, you know." He says and I stop walking. 

"What is your point, James?" I hiss. "That he'll hit me? Thank you for caring but I'm fine."

I stomp off ignoring my name being called on a rolling tape. What is going on with this college? Everyone plants the seeds of drama in petty problems and rooting unnecessary nonsense into everyone's lives. 

 

***

 

Luke and Michael are sitting on the couch when I walk in. They glance up for a nanosecond before going back to their scattered textbooks. I wonder if Seeley's told them yet. My answer is soon to be accorded as Seeley is standing in the kitchen. 

"Hey." I speak first. 

"Hey." He glances up and smiles. 

"Are you mad?" 

"Not so much as........surprised. But are you........okay? I mean I'm only concerned about you, him I couldn't give a rat's ass about."

I hold back my threatening laughter glad that I haven't severed one of the most important ties I have. He smiles at me pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 

"So you two are good now?" Michael intervenes. "I was getting worried."

"We were never not good, Michael." Seeley rolls his eyes. 

"Well, we can at least count on our bully-ometer to be lessened." 

"Bully-ometer?" I ask curiously. 

"You know, when the 'biggies' push around the rest of us. Now that you're.......you know hanging out with the infamous Louis Tomlinson, that might actually make a change."

I refrain from saying or correcting anything so as not to offend anyone again. What Michael is preaching could carry some weight but then again, this is college and kids can be cruel. Especially when they're in adult form. This frat house has become family, I won't stand for these boys being treated in an inferior manner, Louis or not. 

Post a quick sandwich snack and a glass of water, I go upstairs to my room to conclude my thesis on a selected culture. I shower and change into a pair of grey shorts with a black campus promoting shirt. Seating myself at my desk keeping the spotlight of my desk lamp on. My pen scrawls across dozens of sheets of paper as I continue my task. 

A loud tapping breaks my trance and I shift awkwardly in my chair. My clock says it's 21h00. The tapping becomes louder and I rotate aggravated by the disturbance. In spite of the darkness produced of nightfall a prominent white printed shirt is visible on the other side of my window.   
I almost gasp from either shock or fear but swallow those when a familiar yet unfriendly phase peeps through. 

I get up to open the window for my visitor. 

"What are you doing, Louis?" I open it wide. 

"I came to apologize." He holds my gaze with his waiting to be let in, I am blocking his path. 

"Apology not accepted." I exasperate. 

"Ally, give me a chance. This isn't easy for me."

"You've said that before and if you meant it the first time you wouldn't be doing this right now."

"Please, Ally." He is crouching painfully but seems to be ignoring the pain. "Can I come inside?"

I look at him feeling the anger subside with the increasing blue shade of his eyes. I move aside letting him enter and he slips through the window pane with a sense of agility that I'm too afraid to ponder over how it originated. 

I step backward out of surprise when he drops to his knees in front of me, closing the space between us. He wraps his arms around my waist, pressing his face into my tummy with his eyes closed. He inhales deeply, taking in my scent as I remain immobile and stunned. His motive and reasoning is unknown to me and my arms are proven numb at my sides. 

"Ally........I am so sorry. I don't want to lose you so please don't let my pain-in-the-ass temper get in the way." His words are spoken against the fabric of my shirt. "I love you so much, Ally. I need you to believe me. You have to trust me."

Forcing my limbs to move I run my fingers through his hair and tug on the locks to make him look at me. 

"Stand up, Louis." I tell him and he does so immediately. "You can never expect someone to be able to just forgive and forget. This morning you ignored what I said proving you don't trust me, so how do you expect me to trust you?"

"I......I don't know. I'm a jerk who doesn't deserve to be loved or cared about, I know. But you're........you're all I've got and I don't care how naïve that sounds. There are things about me that I want to tell you so you have to trust me enough to not leave after I've said them."

"I won't leave, Louis. Not if you don't want me to but what can you possibly tell me that you feel will make me do that?"

His eyes are hardened into solid blue orbs with no emotion. I recognize this look, from last night. 

"There are things, Ally. I promise to tell you anything you want if you'll come with me somewhere this weekend."

"This weekend? Where?"

"I don't know yet but will you come?"

I let out a long silent breath."Yes, I'll come with you."

"Good." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "So what were you doing?"

"I was going to bed." I say when I remember a question I hadn't gotten the opportunity to ask before. "Can I ask you something now?"

He takes on a guarded appearance, his jaw tightening. His arms still wound around my waist become a cage. 

"Okay." He says. 

"About the party in New York."

"If you must." He responds coldly knowing what my question will relate to. 

"Why didn't you tell me you have a brother?"

"I don't."

"But you said-"

"Our relationship is purely paternal. I hate him and he hates me, we get along fine that way." 

"And Annabelle-"

"I don't want to spoil my mood, Ally. All these questions can wait for this weekend." 

He nuzzles my neck forcefully halting my thought train with his desperate fingers digging into my clothing. He walks forward and me backward until we're at my bed but instead of fulfilling any lustful desires he may have initiated he pulls back the covers and let's me in before climbing in after me. My back is pressed against his front and his arms are protectively wound in every angle around my figure holding our bodies to one another. 

Feeling his hand drift from it's previous location on my hip down to the elasticated band of my shorts and under the fabric to the beginning of my underwear, I tense. I spoke too soon.   
The darkness has made me rely solely on my sense of touch and all I feel is him moving further and further south until he's on forbidden territory. An unintended moan leaves my lips as a result of his actions, his hand cups my front in direct contact with my skin as he shifts my panty to the side. His head is buried in my neck and face hidden by a series of nips and kisses meant to distract me. A second hand floats up North to my bra and tugs on one of the cups pulling it down letting my breast free. Not for long though, his large hand massages my breast too roughly for my liking but my body is way ahead of me. Biting my lip I fight the moans but Louis' hand invading my womanhood presses hard against my clit almost making me cry out. 

"You're mine. All mine and all the time. You know that." He whispers into my ear tugging on my earlobe. His lips move to my sweet spot that he'd discovered and taking full advantage, sucks hard on the soft skin. 

"Say it." He orders. 

"I'm yours.......all yours." I gasp not knowing which feeling to react to. 

He has aided me three times over with my bodies ascend and I close my eyes from the sensations. He slides a finger inside me and I openly gasp for air, his other hand treating my breast with harsh movements. He rolls his thumb over my nipple again and again until I can't handle it anymore. My body throws itself into his hands, detonating in a large sensual combustion. I screw my eyes shut letting it pass, my hips rolling into Louis' without my knowing it. 

"Fuck." He swears through his teeth still not moving his hands. Mine have the fingernails digging into his forearms encouraging and pleading as he assaulted me mercilessly. 

I can only imagine how vulnerable I appear right now, all gasps and sweat. No ones made me feel this way before, made me want this over and over again. 

"I can't wait to get you alone. So I can make you scream again, it's my favorite sound when you say my name." He speaks in a hushed and seductive tone. My insides defrost at his words, unraveling my inner most goddess.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Awakening from a dreamless slumber I open my eyes to a bright harsh rays of Miami sunlight peeking through my curtains. But that isn't what catches my focus, Louis is lost in his sleep with one hand wound around my waist and the other still on my breast under my shirt. My clock says it's seven am, allowing me an hour or so to get ready. Carefully attempting to remove his hand I wiggle under Louis' hold. He mumbles an unintelligible sentence before wrapping both arms around my body enfolding me like a teddy bear. Sighing in defeat I decide to lay there with him until I gain enough momentum to go at my escape again. 

"Goodmorning." Louis startles me when he speaks two minutes later. 

"Morning." I roll onto my other side so that I can face him. 

His eyes are blue ice and sleepy, keeping them closed he continues to speak to me. 

"What time is it?" He asks. 

"Almost seven." 

"Don't you have to get to class?"

"I was thinking about playing hookie today." 

"Really?" His eye lids reopen and he raises a brow at me. "I'm always down for a day off."

He rolls me over onto my back with him settling between my legs above me. I giggle when he dips his head to my neck and I shift a little to give him more access, my fingers getting lost in his hair. I feel his lips and tongue skate across the surface of my skin.   
I pull him back to face me by his ears and he mockingly frowns as he comes into view. I raise my lips to his letting them brush before molding together in a tangle of tongues and hot breath. He presses me back into my pillow deepening the kiss. 

"So, hookie?" He asks. 

"No hookie. I have an assessment to hand in today and I can't skip classes." I recall and apologize. "Sorry."

His face falters enough to show a hint of sadness, almost caused by depravity. He suddenly brightens up. 

"Okay. Then I'm coming to class with you." He states. 

"You can't. You aren't enrolled in them." 

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to burn the building down. And I won't come to all your classes, just a few."

"And why do you want to do that?"

"Ally?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will you go steady with me?"

My initial response is to giggle at the age of that question, it belongs in the '50s. But Louis' expression and tone are serious so I settle for an amused grin. 

"What?" I ask, letting what he's asking me sink in. 

"Don't answer me yet. I want to get a proper answer so tell me after this weekend."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" I sound more stunned than I should. 

"More than anything but I don't want you to answer me immediately without........getting to know about me. After you ask me what you wish, then you can say yes or no to me."

What if this is all some sick and twisted candid camera joke? It could be his way of getting back at me for smacking him. How do you tell the difference between authenticity and punking at college?

"Is this a joke?" My brain and mouth are directly linked with no filter. 

"A joke? No, this is not a joke." He frowns offended by my assumption. 

"It's that........I only met you two weeks ago, Louis. And I already.......I gave you something I've been guarding for eighteen years."

"You doubt me?"

"I want this to be real. I have to know it's not just some sort of activity because I told you things about me even Diana doesn't know."

"It's not a joke and I'm not fooling around, Ally. After this weekend you'll find out how serious this is to me." 

He drops his lips to my neck again not allowing me to respond. An unorthodox question pops into my head. 

"Do you have a job?" I ask. 

"No." His lips tickle my skin. "Should I get one?"

"I was just asking, you don't have to."

He hums in agreement. My very bright clock alerts me of the time and I shuffle out of bed immediately, landing very clumsily on my butt. 

"Woah. Are you okay?" Louis asks from the bed, my actions are to his amusement. 

"I'm fine." I stand up. 

Snatching my toiletry bag I leave the room for the bathroom. Showering, shaving and brushing my teeth I don't hurry my actions. When I get back to the room it is empty and I feel the unwanted pang of disappointment. Pulling on black jeans and a navy cotton blouse I pack all the essentials into it when I glance at my phone that is switched off. I'd done that so I could focus.   
The screen lights up and seventeen missed calls from Josh are highlighted. Shit, Josh! The internship! Being the coward I am I decide against calling my bigger brother back but my phone starts buzzing with a call from him and I have no alternative. 

"Hello?" I speak softly. 

"Ally! What the Hell happened? STDI called to say you didn't even get to the interview." Josh goes off. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm swamped with college assignments here."

"Don't apologize to me. You have one last chance this evening at five so I suggest you bend over backwards to impress them."

"Consider me bent. Thank you, Josh."

"It's not that Jack Louis boy distracting you, is it?" 

"No, Josh. It isn't."

I hang up after further banter before walking out of the room. My ears pick up something unusual, complete silence. There's no such thing in this house at this hour so where is everyone?   
Jogging down the steps to the main gathering area, I see what has everyone so silent. Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum are standing awkwardly in the kitchen picking at their breakfasts while Diana comes stumbling down behind me. Seeley is in the living room and Louis has made himself comfortable leaning against the door frame. I frown as I realize why everyone isn't leaving, are they seriously afraid to ask him to move?

The thought is amusing and inappropriate so I bat it away. Louis looks up at me expectantly and smiles at the voltage of a thousand. My heart leaps when I wonder if he just waltzed down here from my room or did the more sensible thing and climbed out the window, he is capable of both. Collecting my scattered thoughts I complete the rest of the staircase and grab my bottle from Michael who fills it regularly with his 'magic juice' whose recipe he won't share. It's delicious so I don't pry. 

"Goodmorning." I greet Louis suspiciously as I reach him. 

"Goodmorning." He returns before we walk out onto the front lawn. "I'm driving you to school today." 

I don't argue and just nod in my consent. 

"They're scared of me." He says. 

"Yes and you were blocking the door." I climb into the front passenger seat as he does the drivers' side. 

"I would have moved."

"But they didn't know that and because you're so intimidating, they won't ask."

"You'd ask me to move."

"Because I'm not intimidated by you." 

"Oh?" He cocks his head to one side. 

"Nope. Oh! You can't drive me today."

"Why not?"

"I have an interview today."

"I'll take you."

"I don't want to impose-"

"It's fine, I don't have anything else to do so I can take you." He pulls onto the street. "So what's the interview for?"

"An internship at the Science and Technological Development Institute."

"STDI?" He throws his head back laughing. 

"Real mature." 

"Come on, it's hilarious. Of all twenty six letters of the alphabet, they choose the four that will make people laugh at them." He stifles his uncontrollable fit. "Okay sorry. What will you be interning as?"

"A forensic anthropologist. I'll be an assistant to Dr. Reichs as her undergrad student."

"Sounds like fun." 

We pull into the parking lot and people are already outwardly staring just because Louis' Jeep pulled in, his windows are so darkly tinted I doubt I'm visible at all. I jump down off the high vehicle feeling the gravel crunch under my shoes.   
I have never cared about what others thought of me but when they're straight out rudely scowling at me, that is another thing all together. Jesus, don't they have classes to attend?

Louis rounds the car to walk at my side. 

"Are you seriously coming to my classes with me?" I look at him. 

"No, bones are not my thing. Maybe this first one. What is it?" 

I laugh when I answer. "Biology."

He groans but doesn't protest or stop, walking with me to the grand doors. He holds it open for me and I step inside the air-conditioned room. Jack is seated at our usual place right at the back and waves me over. Upon seeing my companion he frowns in a confused manner. 

"Hey, Jack." I greet. 

"Hey. New student?" He inquires. 

"No, I'm just trying out the class." Louis answers him. 

We sit down awaiting the professor's arrival while I scan Jack's thesis. He did his on circus folk and is quite detailed, their protective nature is very intriguing. 

"Can I tell you a joke?" Louis pokes my arm with a pencil. 

"Okay." I find his sudden change funny. 

"Why did the mushroom go to the party?" 

"Why did it go to the party?"

"Because he's a fungi."

The joke itself isn't that funny but Louis' mannerisms are, Jack even laughs. Louis takes our laughter as a victory and sits back in his chair like an all-domineering king. It's good to see glimpses of this Louis, a fun-loving and temperless alterior to his mercurial and frustrated other. 

Class begins shortly and Jack and I give our all to the professor lecturing on his stand. Louis on the other hand yawns loudly and is distracted, doodling crude things on my notepad. Note to self: burn notepad. On one occasion a student in front of us turns around looking annoyed but sinks back into her chair without a peep when she sees who the culprit is. 

"Okay, I got another one." Louis doesn't bother to lower his voice. 

"Shhh, we're in class." I hush. 

"What would a wooden car with a wooden engine, wooden wheels and wooden doors do?" He completely disregards my warning. 

The professor turns to us and pauses the sideshow he had rolling. My pulse quickens in fear. 

"Miss Lynch and..........-" he squints to see the person beside me and even from my seat I see him go pale -"Mr. Tomlinson, what are you doing in my class?"

The professor's voice is loud but shaky, something I am not used to witnessing. Surely Louis and his entourage didn't get the opportunity to instill fear in our teachers as well. 

"Just checking stuff out, sir." Louis answers coolly. 

Those who weren't aware of his presence are fully alerted now, shifting and squirming in their seats like they're glued uncomfortable to them. What the Hell is this?

"Well, if you wouldn't mind please keeping it down back there." 

Class ends with the signal of a ringing bell and we are dismissed. Sighing, I lean back in my chair with Jack because we have another hour in this very classroom.

 

***

 

*LOUIS POV*

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I fish it out of my pants. There's a text from Harry - I haven't seen him in a while. 

'Party tonight are you coming?'

I text back remembering Ally's interview that she has to go to.

'Can't make it, mate'

He replies three seconds later. 

'Why not? You can't be spending all your time with her'

'Yes, I can. I'll try for nine then'

He doesn't answer and I suspect it's because he takes that as a definitive yes. Harry can be such a bother at moments but we're practically brothers, he knows as more than Ally does about me. I plan on changing that this weekend and hopefully the outcome will be favorable. I never should have brought up Ed and the whore and my brother, maybe I wouldn't have dug myself so deep. 

She is sitting next to me in this awful classroom big enough to be a cinema and carefully tearing out the pages of doodles I'd constructed. Her hair is golden in the acquired sunlight and her eyes match in the same conditions. She is tall but shorter than I am, her legs are the sexiest I've seen - and I've them all. My favorite thing about her is her skin, it's so pale and baby-bum soft with all it's innocence. I am forever reminded of that whenever I am in contact with it. Her back.........her back is my nightmare because of the markings, they ruin her essence and rob her of happy memories. No matter how fucked up my family was, I have one good memory at least. 

I do love her, in love with someone who might say no to me once she knows enough about me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

*ALLY POV*

 

"Good luck, baby." Louis kisses my cheek. 

We are standing outside the STDI Forensic Department building and despite Louis wishing me the best of luck he won't let me go. 

"I have to go now." I roll my eyes. 

"I'm waiting here." 

I walk away and head inside through the revolving doors. The walls are a pale white brightened up by the occasional frame or magazine. I approach the front desk and am greeted by a chirpy blonde. She directs me to the elevators and up to the fourth floor where I am to find the Dr. Reichs herself. Having done my research, I have grown to be a huge fan of her work and am eager to meet her acquaintance. 

"Are you Ally?" A middle-aged kind woman with light brown hair holds out her hand. I recognize her to be my professional icon. 

"Yes, I am. Dr. Reichs, it is a pleasure to meet you." I gush. 

"Likewise. I will call Dr. Lynch, do you mind?"

"Oh no, that's fine."

"Good. Well, your interview isn't so much an interview as it is an critical assessment. You will be given a decomposed corpse and will be required to give us cause of death. Can you handle that?"

"I'll give it my all."

The body is reduced to just a set of bones laid out on an examination table. There are three other doctors watching me as I get on with it. 

After my confirmed assessment stating that the victim was 'cooked' due to the deteriotation of the bone and the sort of ungual pattern on the bone indicating they were gnawed at. By a person.   
My conclusion proved correct: the victim was involved in a closed cannibalism case. 

"Well, Dr. Lynch. Congratulations, you're the undergraduate student of Dr. Reichs." The Head of Department, Dr. Aldridge, informs me. 

"Your scores are remarkable and we don't want to risk you working for another institute. You will start on Thursday and your pay will be seven hundred a week and your credit will be dependent upon your services." Dr. Reichs says. 

Pay? I had no idea I'd be getting paid to do what I love. 

"Of course, thank you all so much for the opportunity. This is an excellent institution and I'm honored to be and intern here. I must apologize for my inattendance yesterday-" I start. 

"Don't sweat it." Dr. Aldridge laughs. "You're here today and got the job, just don't let it happen again."

 

*LOUIS POV*

 

"You're here! Good, now the drinking can begin." Harry shouts above the noise that people take for music. "Where's your better half?"

"Fuck you, Harry." I retaliate sitting down. I  
I'd asked Ally to come with me but she turned me down saying she wouldn't let her homework pile up.

"That's my job." The already intoxicated Erica comments. 

Harry plants a sloppy kiss on her lips and I roll my eyes in disgust drowning my first glass of brown liquid when Cindy slides into the tattered booth next to me. 

"Harry said you weren't coming. He took a bet with Liam and lost." She says getting a glare from Harry. 

"Why don't you just show him my dick, Cindy?" Harry snaps. 

"No one wants to see your pencil nub, Harry." 

I laugh along with everyone else at the table, throaty outbursts all around and Harry bites the inside of his mouth to stifle his.   
I hadn't seen the person in the corner of our booth: James. He is sitting quietly fingering his drink, suddenly rising to go over to the bar. James had a cleaner reputation than all of us at this table but that was only because he knew how to hide things. 

 

***

 

*ALLY POV*

 

"No, Diana. I am not coming with you." I protest. 

"Yes, you are. Wear this." She tosses a white dress at me. 

"Diana!" I whine. 

"No! You never go with me anywhere and tonight we are celebrating so let's go." 

She practically pulls me to get changed and I finally give in. She leaves to get ready and I do as I was told, pulling on the white dress that stops above my knee with a pair of Vans. Holding my phone in my hand I wait for her anxious figure to appear at the base of the steps. She frowns at my shoes but doesn't say a word knowing I'll cave and run back upstairs. 

We drive in her Audi A3 to a club she came across a few days ago, called Moriarty's. Knowing Moriarty only as Sherlock Holmes' nemesis one can imagine how out of place I'll be here. 

We walk into the midst of eardrum-pounding music and cornea harming bright lights. Diana loops her arm through mine feeling at ease, an antonym of how I'm feeling. She tows me over to the bar and orders something for herself seeing as I don't drink. 

"Will you try to enjoy yourself?" She shouts. 

"How? There's no space to move." I shout back. 

"Why do I even try?" She sighs. "If you don't have fun I'll bring you here every night."

"Fine."

I'm shoved backwards by an individual trying to gain the attention of the bartender. My back presses against someone seated on the bar stool behind me and I turn around. 

"I'm so sorry." I automatically apologize but trail off when I see James. 

"It's all good. People are maniacs here." He smirks drunkenly and his words are slurred let alone understandable. 

"Yup." I say giving him a trained and moderate smile. 

Stepping away from him I see that Diana is already gone and fear courses through me. When I see her chatting to someone not too far away I relax, she can handle herself. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" James poses a question I want to deny. 

"No, thanks." I step back again when he stands up. 

"I can't hear myself in here." He places a hand on my back and I reach around to pry his fingers away. I don't want him touching me. 

But he doesn't budge, taking my wrist harshly with his other hand he pulls me away. 

"Let me go!" I twist my hand trying to be released but his strength outweighs mine. 

I'm almost carried towards an exit I didn't notice, leading into and alley guarded by several dumpsters. There is already a couple occupying a wall across from me oblivious to what is happening as they fend off their screams. 

I shriek and kick James trying to get him off me but he is set on his intentions and my fear only skyrockets. The two youngsters disappear back into the club ignoring my yelling. James places a clammy hand over my mouth to shut me up as he presses me against the wall, my skin exposed to the cold wall. My nails dig into his arm and fist his shirt trying to push him away but all to no avail. 

"Diana!" I seek every chance to become heard. 

"Shoosh, Ally. Don't act like you don't want it." His eyes narrow on mine and I look away trying to find anything to defend myself. 

My screams are making my throat hoarse but are inaudible as they are pressed into his palm. I keep my legs together but even then I feel James' moist hand travel up my thigh to the hem of my dress. I close my eyes not wanting to look at him and not giving up my fight yet. James, getting annoyed with my defenses, presses his body flat against mine to hold me still. I let out a cry when I feel him against me, my body chilling with hate. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Another voice interrupts James and he grinds his jaw in irritation. I recognize the voice to be laced with a familiar British accent. 

"Get off her." My savior demands becoming more and more infuriated. 

A pale hand grips the scuff of James' neck and yanks him backward, he stumbles and falls in his state. I inhale deeply when I am released and can breathe. Looking up I see that a dark and stiff Louis has taken James position before me. He shields me with his protective stance and looks at me with a hint of hurt amongst the anger. 

"Are you okay?" He asks me keeping his voice level. I see a form of restraint in his eyes. 

I nod jumping when James' firm hand comes down on Louis' shoulder. I mouth the word 'no' to Louis asking him not to react but he ignores me. 

"Go inside, Ally." He tells me in a stern voice. I grab his hand but he shakes it off. "Go."

I don't know what happens next, everything moves at too fast a pace for to comprehend. James is bigger than Louis but Louis has his height and sturdy frame as an advantage. Their movement are flashes in the darkness echoed by the resonating sounds. 

My body freezes refusing to move when I see Louis knock James to the ground but not leaving him even then. He delivers an almost fatal kick in the gut before climbing onto his chest and pounding his head into the ground. If he doesn't stop, the consequences are going to be deadly. 

"Louis, stop!" I stumble forward relieved no one else is watching this. 

Louis doesn't see or hear me, James' cheek is a fresh red from the blood of his nose and lip. 

I put my hand on Louis' shoulder and repeat myself. "Louis, stop. Please." 

This side of Louis I do fear, I've never seen it before neither did I ever expect it from him. His motions seize as he gets off James who curls on his side moaning and cursing. 

"Why did you do that?" Louis is still on his knees in front of me. 

"Because you could have killed him." I say. 

"But......he hurt you." 

I grimace trying not to recall what happened ten minutes ago. "I don't plan on visiting you in prison."

"Home sweet home." James' cracked voice comments and Louis stands. 

"Let's go." I grab his arm to prevent him from really finishing James off. "Please Louis, I want to go."

He sighs and his features don't return to normal keeping up their tense posture as he takes my hand to lead me out onto the street. 

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Louis asks unlocking his SUV. 

"Diana's still inside." I say. 

"Go tell her you're leaving with me." 

I do as I'm asked and re enter the club. Diana is still by the bar and I hurry over to her. 

"Diana, I'm leaving. Louis' taking me back." I inform her. 

"Okay, have fun." She cheers. "Don't worry about me, Michael's here so he'll be the designated driver."

I smile and turn around to leave meeting Louis back at the SUV with the engine running. I suspected we were going back to his home or the frat house but he takes a different route all together. 

"Where are we going?" I ask looking out the window. 

"My apartment." He says a little more calm. 

I notice his knuckles are bruised with little red crusts on them, dried blood. His lip is between his teeth hiding what might be a bust lip. 

When he pulls into an apartment building driveway but enters a code into a keypad and drives into a different lot already cramped with vintage and modern vehicles, I become curious. I see the R8 parked in the spot alongside the Jeep. 

"Are these.....all yours?" I'm astounded. 

"Yes." He says getting off before me. 

He walks up three steps to a wooden door and I follow behind him. Pushing the key into the hole he steps into a lit kitchen. 

"Where's your first aid kit?" I ask him. 

"Upstairs. I'll get it." He offers and disappears from the room to return moments later with a little white bag. 

"Sit down." I tell him and he sits frowning on a red bar stool. 

I open the bag and douse a little cotton wool in an antiseptic liquid before placing it on his eyebrow where I see a cut. Doing the same with his knuckles he flinches ever so slightly at the contact. His lips isn't bleeding and just a little swollen.   
Snaking his arms around my waist he pulls me closer to him. 

"Did he........touch you?" He swallows his words like it hurt to say. 

"No, he didn't." I reassure both him and myself. 

Cupping my cheek he brings my face closer to his and presses his lips softly against mine. 

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. 

"For what?"

"For behaving that way. I don't want to scare you." 

"I'm not scared, Louis." 

He smirks as if that alone gave him satisfaction. 

"Do you want to see my toys?" He perks up and I giggle. 

"Sure."

We go back out into the garage and he flips a switch turning off the lights. Knitting our fingers together he walks down the steps and starts introducing me to his cars. Several are classics, vintage and very expensive. He collects cars out of boredom but if he were to sell this lot he would be set for his next seven lives. 

"I never drive most of them. Just start them to keep them from breaking down on me." He explains. "The R8's a real pain in the ass because there's no backseat."

"I like this one." I avoid touching the posh black vintage car before me. 

"A 1967 Cadillac Eldorado. Cool car but it kinda looks like a hearse." He screws up his face and I laugh. He opens the back seat door. "You can sit inside if you want."

"Oh that's not necessary."

"Go on. It's just a car." 

I sigh and slide into the back seat, the cold leather chilling my legs. Louis gets in next to me and just sits there. 

"It's fun to imagine what stories could behind cars." He says. 

"Are you working on one for this car?"

"I was thinking a 007 case gone bad. Stuck in the middle of nowhere with no resources. No cell service." 

"How did he get there?"

"A woman. She was a double agent and he being the nut he is, followed her directions."

"There's an entire population ready to debate that. Besides, why are women always the double agents?"

"Because they're harder to fool but the best at fooling men."

"I accept your hypothesis. What happens to 007 out here?" 

"I don't know yet. Probably drinks rain water, wanks out of boredom and eventually ends up getting saved by a Canadian truck driver." 

"You're evil." I laugh. 

"First you say I'm not intimidating you then you call me evil." He motions for me to climb onto his lap and I do. "You're the most confusing woman out there."

"I could be a double agent."

"Not to me because I can make you talk." 

"How?" 

He kicks his legs up onto the seat and slides down onto his back so that I am straddling him. My hands hold onto his shoulders and his rest on my hip, forced into it by the confines of this small car. 

"Like this." 

He brings my face to his and crashes our lips together holding my hair at my neck to stop me from moving. His other hand pressing into the fabric of my dress as I allow him to deepen the kiss. Hastily tugging up my dress to well up my thigh, I pause. 

"Wait. This is your car." I say to him. 

"And?"

"Are you sure?"

"That's my question. Yes, I'm sure." 

He reunites our mouths continuing to pull my dress up. His touch is demanding yet sweet, overpowering every other though and notion making me feel only this moment and the spark he ignites. 

I pull back to allow him to pull the fabric over my head before hugging me to him again trying to cover me with just his hands. He chucks his shirt off and throws it in the front seats, his hips rolling into mine to show his hunger. My belly is a pit waiting to be fulfilled. 

"I want you on top." He says to me when I try to shift. 

"But I don't know how to......-" 

"Trust me." 

He let's me unzip his pants and slide it down his legs. Both our shoes are kicked off and lie on the car floor. His bulge is straining against the fabric of his underwear, the slight frown on his face indicates that it could be uncomfortable to some degree. 

"I want to do something.......for you." I stutter not knowing how something like this should be said. 

"What?"

"I want to.....um...."

"You want to blow me?"

"Yeah, I guess." 

"You don't have to, Ally-"

"I want to."

I move lower on his lap feeling extremely shy and inexperience as I don't know what I am supposed to do. Pulling on his underwear I let his erection spring free and I avoid widening my eyes at how big he is. 

Allowing whatever traces of guidance I have, I take him in my hand flicking off the single drop of moisture at the tip. Not knowing whether I'll do it right, I lower my mouth sealing my lips around him. Louis emits a breathy moan and clutches the car seat. 

I start to move up and down letting my tongue swirl around the shaft feeling Louis beneath me. 

"U-use your hand." Louis instructs. 

I take my hand to pump the length my mouth cannot reach. Going further and further down until I feel him at the back of my mouth, I hollow my cheeks. 

"Fuck, Ally." Louis gasps, his body tense. 

I tighten my hand grip on him moving up and down, my mouth reaches his head and my teeth clamp gently down on him. Louis sucks in a deep breath. Flicking my tongue over the entrance I peek up through my lashes at him and Louis' eyes widen as he watches me. 

"Don't........do that." He gasps. 

I bat my lashes and he looks away, I feel a salty liquid in my mouth and I pull out completely. Louis pulls me up to his mouth and smashing me against him, his tongue invading my mouth sloppily and his hips presses to mine as he rides it out. 

"Thank you." He says against my lips. 

I blush a bright pink but am cut off from my thoughts when he pushes me back up. Grabbing my hips he brings them closer to his front, his one hand deftly removing my underwear. Taking another foil packet out of his jeans pocket he hands it to me to open. I tear it open and he rolls it onto himself. Without letting me think or catch a breath he lifts me up and let's me ease down onto him. I flinch at first and he stops letting me adjust then I go all the way down. I grip his chest in an effort to stay balanced, his fullness distracting me and making my heady. 

"Are you okay?" He asks and I nod biting my lip. 

He assists me in my movements, pulling out then disappearing back into me. His lips find mine again as he carries out his slow pace. I stiffen at a foreign feel. 

"What's wrong?" He looks at me concerned. 

"It feels.....different. Deeper." I admit not knowing the correct terminology. 

He smirks against my lips before grinding harder into me, leaving me to experience the extraordinary feeling again and again. My hips move up and down as his roll round and round stretching and filling me. He runs his hands up my back releasing my bra and its slides to the floor. I feel my body ascend and the car rock with our actions.   
Finally I reach my peek and let go of myself, spilling out around Louis as he does inside me. My breathing is ragged and uneven, my cheeks rests on Louis' chest and I hear his racing heart. He tightens his hands around my back running one up and down my spine when my eyes close.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think :)
> 
> \- S xx
> 
> Or follow me on @SSTomlinson for updates and pictures.

Chapter 19

I open my eyes to a soft humming and a gentle thumping. Placing my hand on Louis' chest I try to sit up flinching openly when I feel him still inside me. 

"You fell asleep." He tells me looking into my eyes. 

"Oh. Sorry, I-" 

"Don't say sorry. I love watching you sleep."

"How long was I asleep?" I blush. 

"About six minutes." He sits up and grabs my waist to gently pull out of me. 

"Oh."

He sits with his back pressed half against the seat and half against the door, with me sitting on his lap my legs draped over his. Pulling his shirt from the front I drag it over my head to conceal my body. 

"Ally, I......I have to tell you something. And I have to tell you now because I see how much of trust you have in me. I love you for loving me but you need to know about me so that you're sure." 

My brows furrow as he is not making sense. What could be so bad? What is he afraid of telling me but doesn't want to wait either? 

"Okay." I encourage with a smile. 

He takes a long deep breath. "I have done something a very long time ago that I'm not proud of. Don't tell me that we've all done that because no one's done what I did." He looks at me straight in the eye as he goes on. "I love you, Ally and I don't want you to judge me."

"Louis, you're making me a little scared."

"Don't be, I swear I'll never hurt you. Ever. I'd chew off my right arm before I do that but...........I did hurt someone else." 

My walls collapse in panic, there is chaos everywhere yet there is utter silence in the car. 

"What did you do?" I ask in a whisper. 

"Remember Ed?"

I nod. 

"I pointed a gun at him." He looks away. "And pulled the trigger."


End file.
